Risen From Time Agaiin
by Imaginaryfriends4ever
Summary: She fell down her families shrine well on her 15th birthday. She travelled back 500 years to the feudal era. She broke a jewel of great power and watched it scatter across feudal japan. She and a group of misfits were brought together to repiece the jewel and defeat and evil hanyo. She brought a horrible brother relationship together. She showed kindness to demons and human alike.
1. Chapter 1

**Risen From Time Again**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Disclaimer:** **Inuyasha is property of Rumiko Takashi and Yu Yu Hakusho is property of Yoshihiro Togashi. I only own the OCs in the story and the plot line.**

 **Summary:** She fell down her families shrine well on her 15th birthday. She travelled back 500 years to the feudal era. She broke a jewel of great power and watched it scatter across feudal japan. She and a group of misfits were brought together to repiece the jewel and defeat and evil hanyo. She brought a horrible brother relationship together. She showed kindness to demons and human alike. She even gained the respect of demon lords. She was the Shikon Miko, the greatest protector of time. How will she react when a threat appears after waiting 500 years to return to her family and home? The will make the mistake of incurring the wrath of **"Rerumu No Purotekuta"** (Protector of the Realms).

AN:/

 **-Kurama telepathically-**

 **(** _ **Hiei telepathically)**_

 _Yoko telepathically_

Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara were running through the forest towards a certain clearing. Hiei ran ahead of them jumping from branch to branch only looking like a blur. Yusuke turned his head towards Kurama and asked the one question that has been running on his and Kuwabara's mind since they left Koenma's office. "Kurama!" He yelled over the wind. Kurama turned his head towards him slightly to show he was listening while keeping his eyes on their hybrid friend just ahead of them. When Yusuke saw this, he asked him" Why do you think that they took these kids? As far as we know it's not just humans but some youkai and hanyo too. They're not just picking certain ones. What do you think they're going to do to them?" Kurama turned

his head forward again and thought over the idea.

 **-What do you think they could be doing Yoko? -**

 _I don't know Red but I have a bad feeling about this. Even the plants are upset about this happening it's as if they are connected to whoever is going to rescue the kids_

 **-So, you have noticed this too huh? I thought it was just me. -**

Kurama turned his head back to Yusuke and told him the only thing he could at the moment. " I honestly don't know Yusuke. Even Yoko is stumped as well. Whatever they are planning to do they will get what's to come to them. The plant life around here are going crazy apparently sending messages to someone else telling them what's going on and it seems that who ever this person is they are not happy and are coming for the kids. Whoever they pissed off is someone they probably shouldn't have." Kurama stated just loud enough over the wind for them to hear him. Kuwabara didn't even look to happy about this either and that was saying something. He was usually very loud about helping anyone but he was just running very quietly with them. Yusuke nodded his head and looked forward. Hiei was watching out of the corners of his eyes and heard everything. He couldn't

help but agree with the fox and the detective. He looked ahead of him to see the clearing coming closer and smelled a large group of male adult youkai varying in types with a group of children some hanyo, human and full youkai. He looked back slightly at his team and nodded.

 _ **(Fox. We're coming to the clearing. we should stay in the trees and see the situation before we jump in.)**_

 _I agree with shorty Red. If whoever is supposed to be coming for the kids, we mind as well wait and see who_

 **-Alright I'll let Yusuke and Kuwabara know. We'll stop about 10 feet away in the large oak-**

Hiei nodded his head and blurred to near the top. Kurama followed shortly after with Yusuke and Kuwabara shortly as well. In the clearing was about 40 adult male youkais. The biggest and the one that looked like the leader was a large tiger youkai. He was about the height of Yoko standing straight. He had orange and blacked stripped shoulder length hair. He was built that much they were sure off. His tail looked to be about 4 meters long and as thick and Yusuke's bicep. He wore a gold and silver kimono and grey hakamas. He had sword on his right hip with his hand resting on it. Black boots adjourned his feet. Around him were panther, tiger, ox and snake youkai all surrounding a group of kids. The kids were mixed up of 2 humans, 6 hanyo and 8 full youkais. 16 kids in total. They ranged from 8 years old to 14 being the one human boy and a full dog youkai. The human boy had black hair with blue eyes. He wore a green polo and bagging jeans with runners. His hair was cut short. The other boy was a full dog youkai. He had spiky shoulder length silver hair. His eyes were a amber color with a clue ring around his pupils. He

wore a black t-shirt and brown cargo pants. He had convers on his feet with a purple studded belt on his waist. He had 2 piercings on the tip of left ear with one hoop on the bottom of his right ear. He had a blue crescent moon on his forehead. The rest of the kids were a mix of dog full youkai, fox full youkai and a bat hanyo with some wolf hanyo. The last one was a human boy with fiery red hair, almost the same as Kurama. He had green eyes. His hair was in a ponytail tied with a green ribbon. He wore a blue t-shirt with tan shorts and black runners on his feet. He was standing behind the older human boy with black hair. He was holding onto the older boys back of his t-shirt. He looked no older than 10.

" What do you want with us?!" Yelled the black-haired boy at the youkai all surrounding the group. Hiei had to admit the human had guts to stand up to all the youkai surrounding them. He wasn't even shaking. Kurama watched all of this with a sharp eye on them. Yusuke looked ready to jump in to help so did Kuwabara as well. The leader looked at him and chuckled sending shivers down the younger one's spines causing them whimper and whine pushing into each other to stay together. " Don't you have some guts. Well, you know what I'll let you in on our plan since there isn't anything you or anyone can do anything about it. Hmm... How does that sound?" The tiger youkai asked him in a false curious voice while still chuckling. " You see. We're going to be selling you to either become slaves for helping or we'll have you trained to become satisfying sex slaves as well. Buy with the young girls we'll have them trained to serve they're masters. Don't worry it won't hurt that much ... in the beginning!" He finished laughing with the other youkai as well. The older dog youkai boy growled low in his chest. The young red headed boy cried silently. The older human boy looked down at him and gave him a reassuring smile then turned back to the laughing youkai and spit on the ground in front of the leader. The stopped laughing and sneered at him. The spirit detectives were slightly amazed at the fact that the boy had just done that. Hiei couldn't help but chuckle at the scene. The boy amused him. " You are nothing but cowards who calls themselves youkai! Taking innocent children away from their families just because you want to? What the hell is wrong with you retards!" The boy yelled at them. The leader had enough and raised his right arm and backhanded the boy across the left side of his face making the boy hit the ground. The boy had a bruise already forming where he was hit. He rolled onto his hands and knees and coughed up blood. The leader sneered down at him and spat at him. " You will learn your place now boy! No one is coming to save you. No one will ever find you. You will respect me!" He roared at the boy. Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke were already getting ready to jump out and save them when they heard the boy chuckling softly. Then he started to full blown laugh. They were completely confused. Hiei was already slightly disappointed that the boy had already cracked. The younger human boy was beside trying to help him up. "What the hell are you laughing at!" The leader yelled at him. He took a threatening step forward. The boy looked up at him with a smirk on his face and blood dripping form his mouth. " She will come. She will find you and when does I hope you beg for mercy even though she will not grant it." The boy said while the smirk as still on his face. The full dog youkai was snickering while standing in front of the younger kids. " What

are you laughing about to?!" Barked out a panther youkai to the youkai boy. The boy quieted his snickers down to soft chuckling and looked at them with amusement in his eyes." Oh nothing. Just that you're going to die~~~" The boy sang to them. " What the hell are going on about!" The same panther yelled at him. " She's going to find you~~~ She's going to find you~~" The boy just kept singing.

" Who the hell is she!?" The leader yelled at them. Suddenly, they heard a shriek and looked over to the panther youkai that was standing on the opposite side of the group and leader. The youkai watched horrified, while the human boy and dog youkai both grinned, as the panther's body from his neck down fell to his knees that fully to the ground while his head stayed up with a terrified look in his eyes. The head was then crushed and thrown to the side. They all looked towards the figure that stood there. Even the spirit detectives were amazed as well. Then an angelic, sultry, cold voice was heard from the figure.

" That would be me..."

To Be Continued...

Please Review and let me know how it is so far. Any suggestions are welcome. First time writing a fanfic. Flamers are allowed to an extent. If you would like an OC and have suggestion message me. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Risen From Time Again**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Disclaimer:** **Inuyasha is property of Rumiko Takashi and Yu Yu Hakusho is property of Yoshihiro Togashi. I only own the OCs in the story and the plot line.**

 **Summary:** She fell down her families shrine well on her 15th birthday. She travelled back 500 years to the feudal era. She broke a jewel of great power and watched it scatter across feudal japan. She and a group of misfits were brought together to repiece the jewel and defeat and evil hanyo. She brought a horrible brother relationship together. She showed kindness to demons and human alike. She even gained the respect of demon lords. She was the Shikon Miko, the greatest protector of time. How will she react when a threat appears after waiting 500 years to return to her family and home? The will make the mistake of incurring the wrath of **"Rerumu No Purotekuta"** (Protector of the Realms).

AN:/

 **-Kurama telepathically-**

 **(** _ **Hiei telepathically)**_

 _Yoko telepathically_

Everyone looked towards where the voice came from. No one expected it to come from a girl, no, a woman. From first glance where she was standing partially hidden by the shadows, you wouldn't expect that the voice had come from her. At first glance she looked like an ordinary woman. But, when she finally walked out, more like prowled out of the shadows towards the group and kids and youkai, you could defiantly see why she sounded like that. She stood at 5'8 with raven blue hair with white and red stripes in a high ponytail that reached just under ass. Her bangs were tipped with a platinum blue. She wore a black tank top that seemed to hug her chest and tonned stomach. Her blue jeans fit snuggly on her legs with one leg cut off at the middle of her right thigh. She wore blue convers on her feet. But when you finally looked at her face, your breath would have been caught in your throat. Her eyes were icy blue with a hint of a storm brewing in them. Her lashes were full with a naturally putting lips on her sharp, heart shaped face. Around her neck that hung between her collar bone was a gold necklace with a crescent moon with a pink jewel hanging in the moon. On her back was a clamor that looked to be twice her height with a leather strap that crisscrossed her chest. On her hands were fingerless black gloves. Strapped to her left thigh was a quiver of arrows and strapped to her right hip was a collapsible bow. She had leather studded belts crisscrossed and hanging loosely off her hips.

Her eyes were half hooded as she calmly and slowly walked towards the kids. When stood beside the group, More specifically the black haired boy, her eyes turned to look at him. He looked up at her and stood. " Who hurt you Souta?" The woman asked the boy after she turned her eyes back to the leader of the youkai. The boy who they now had a name for looked at the leader while the small red headed boy still clung to his legs. " That one standing right infront of you." He spoke with vainly hidden disgust. She tilted her head slightly to the left as her eyes never strayed from the tiger youkai. Hiei and Kurama couldn't help but gap at the woman standing there in the clearing by the boy. It was as if there wasnt a single feared nerve in her body what so ever. Yusuke wasn't having a better time then them and he continually ran his eyes over body slowly. His youkai was slowly burning in a pleasurable way. They watched her tilt her head in a, even though Hiei would never admit out loud, cute way.

" Who the hell are you?!" The tiger youkai yelled in frustration. He didn't know who this bitch was but he wasn't about to stand around and let her think she can just walk in her and take away his profit. " You stupid Bitch! Who the fuck do you think you are walking in here and killing off one of my men!?" He roared at her. He couldn't help but feel even more rage as she stood there with no expression her face or in her eyes. If she had not just killed one of his best men he would have surly thought she would have been ok enough to have around for awhile. He could keep her around for a bit while he punished her for trying to dominate a male. With that thought in mind he turned a charming, well he thought charming, smirk towards her. No emotion still showed on her face. " Why don't you leave the runts there and come over here. Im sure you would feel a lot better standing next to me kitten." He purred out to her. He thought for sure she would come to his side as he released his aura and power in a way to entice her and to make her submit. But all she did was still watch him.

Souta couldn't believe the audacity of this scum who thought that he could persuade her to join him. He looked towards her and couldn't help but smirk. He knew exactly what was going to happen. He felt a brief, fleeting mark of sympathy and pity towards the youkai but quickly pushed it away. He looked at her again and couldn't help but introduce her to these filth that has decided that they would steal them. He stepped forward slightly and all eyes looked to him. The Spirit Detectives all watched this and couldn't help but feel something big was going to happen. Kurama and Yoko had finally realized where the feeling of something familiar is from.

 _OMFG! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! RUN RED! FUCKING RUN!_

 _ **(So you figured it out too fox. I didn't believe it until I really looked at it)**_

 **-What has you freaking out so badly Yoko? Oh wait…Oh no….-**

 _Oh yes! Now RUN before that damn dog finds us! I reeeaaaalllllyyyy wish SHE was here then that way I would have a good chance of NOT DIEING when he gets here_

" I find that I have been very rude and I want to apologize for my manners." Stated Souta. The youkai all around were looking at him weirdly. Yusuke couldn't help but snort." Are you serious? Ok this kid is awesome I totally want to hang out with him after this shit" Yusuke stated and he kept his voice low. He was beyond thinking this was hilarious especially with the way this kid was acting. Yusuke turned back to watch. But the next thing that came out of this kids mouth stunned all the youkai and human in the area.

Souta smiled at the youkai. " I would like to introduce you to someone very special to all of us here. Someone who is very important to a lot of Youkai, Gods, and human in the 3 worlds." He smirked more. He then turned towards the woman and got down on one knee with his crossed his chest with his fist resting over his heart with Kai on the other side of her doing the same thing. Everyone watched stunned. He raised his head kept his eyes locked on her. " This is my name Nee-Sama, Kagome Higurashi." He paused and turned his head towards them while Kai did the same. The both spoke in synce with pride and honor coming out of their voices. " Also known as the Shikon Miko and the **Rerumu No Purotekuta.**

Everyone stopped dead. The woman now known as Kagome stood there watching with an expressionless face. Almost all of the youkai in the clearing had horrified expressions, some of them even started to back away. The leader though started laughing loudly. " You really think that we'll believe you! There is no way this bitch is the Rerumu No Purotekuta!" He laughed louder at this. " The bitch died over 500 years ago! She's nothing but a weak stupid human." He couldn't contain the hilarity of the situation. This little girl was in no way shape or form to be able to be the legendary devil or the Shikon Miko. Hiei started chuckling sadistically at that. He couldn't help it. " Hes going to get it now." Hiei said between snickers. Yusuke and Kuwabara both looked at him like he was insane. Wait, Hiei was insane. Still, they turned to Kurama about to ask what Hiei had ment by that but when they looked at him they were taken back by the look of him. Kurama was CLINGING to the branch of the tree that they were watching from. His usually red hair had streaks of silver through them. He had white and red fox ears on his head and small fangs poking out from his mouth. There was also a red tail hanging out from behind him. His eyes were a mix between Yoko's gold and Kurama's green. He was smirking a feral grin looking at the scene in the clearing and snickering softly. Yusuke was beginning to think that they some how knew who this chick was by the looks on their faces. He turned back when he heard a soft but enchanting laugh. When they looked he saw that it was chick. He could hear Kurama purring from beside him and Hiei was growling a low pleasurable growl.

The leader stopped laughing when he saw that girl had the gall to laugh at him. He turned furious eyes towards her and snarled. " What the fuck do you think is funny you stupid bitch!?" He yelled at her. She looked straight into his eyes as she talked to Sota and the boy Kai. " Sota, Kai." The both looked at her, " Yes Kagome-Sama?" The both asked politely. She nodded once. " Drop the illusion. Oh and watch the pups they do not need to see this." She informed them without taking her eyes off the youkai infront of her. Sota and Kai both smirked. Sota made a sign with his right hand while his left was on the small red headed boy's head. " Kaiho" He spoke softly but clearly. The was a white mist that covered both boys. When the mist disappeared, everyone was surprised. Their standing where the 2 boys were was a 5'6 teenager with silver and platinum blue hair tied back into a rat tail. He had Electric blue eyes with a silver cross for his pupils. There was a red stripe on each side of his cheeks. A blue upside cross with red slash diagonally across it on his forehead. When he smirked you could see his fangs. He had platinum blue fox ears on his head and 3 platinum blue fox tails behind him. His hands claws on each finger. He wore the exact same clothes the boy ' Sota' wore before the mist came but they seemed to fit him more snuggly. The little red head boy was the same with his hair color but it was in a high pony tail that reached just beneath his shoulder blades. He had fox paws for his feet and 4 red fox tails behind him. When he stood up he was the same height as the boy before him at 5'6. His ears were pointed showing he was still an adolescent. His fangs peaked out slightly. They both stood beside the other kids as More white mist was released on the rest of the kids. All the kids took to their real forms with consisted of hayos and full youkai. The humans were all hanyo or full youkai. Sota smiled and started pushing the other youkai into a circle with the red head's and Kai's help, the youngest ones in the middle. The three boys stood in the outside of the group in a triangle. Sota in the front, the red head in the right back and Kai in the left back. They all lifted their hands and stated rapidly doing hand signs till they stopped in what looked like a prayer position. Kagome looked over at them slightly . Sota saw and nodded his head. The 3 boys then slammed their hands, palms down, into the ground where a circle appeared. It had intricate designs the covered all the way underneath the young ones till it was 3 feet away from the group all around. ( Thinking of the designs on fullmetal alchemist) Kagome nodded to them. Then turned completely forward. She reached up and grabbed the hilt of the claymore on her back. She lifted it out of it harness easily and smoothly. She turned it around and slammed it into the ground beside her. The earth shook from it being embedded there. She also dropped her bow and quiver aswell on the ground. She spoke loud and clear for the group of kids, Youkai and the spirit detectives to hear. " Protect the young ones. Do not fail. If you cannot I will step in. We represent the west and we will show these…..chicken youkai, why they should not have touched something that was mine." She finished the sentence off with a smirk and snarl. The kids behind her all responded in sync. " **YES OUR ALPHA!"** The yelled. Sota and Kai threw their heads back and let out a loud howl off challenge. Kurama couldn't help but shiver in complete delight while Hiei was grinning as if he just slaughtered a whole hoard of youkai. " Its her….Its really her!" Kurama stated with a crazed smile on his face wiggling in place. Hiei smiled wider and replied back to him. " Yes it is….She finally home. Our Alpha is home."

Kagome smirked and looked right at the leader and brought her hand up in a come here motion and said " Well then. Come now. **Lets Play!"** She finished off with a feral grin as the rest of the male youkai lunged for her.

 _To Be Continued….._


	3. Author Note

I wanted eyerone to know that I have fixed some spelling errors in the story for now. Please bear with me I have 2 kids one in school and one not. So its a little harder to do this . I will most likely have the next chapter up in the next day or 2. Also for translations for any of the japenese words I write in here. I will start writing the nglish version at the end of the story. For the translation of Rerumu No Purotekuta it means Protector of the Realms. Also I wrote Kaiho for what Souta says after Kagome tell hims he can drop the illusion it means Release. I will hopefully be able to have the next 2 chapters done soon. Thank you for the people who have already read and commented.


	4. Chapter 3

**Risen From Time Again**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Disclaimer:** **Inuyasha is property of Rumiko Takashi and Yu Yu Hakusho is property of Yoshihiro Togashi. I only own the OCs in the story and the plot line.**

 **Summary:** She fell down her families shrine well on her 15th birthday. She travelled back 500 years to the feudal era. She broke a jewel of great power and watched it scatter across feudal japan. She and a group of misfits were brought together to repiece the jewel and defeat and evil hanyo. She brought a horrible brother relationship together. She showed kindness to demons and human alike. She even gained the respect of demon lords. She was the Shikon Miko, the greatest protector of time. How will she react when a threat appears after waiting 500 years to return to her family and home? The will make the mistake of incurring the wrath of **"Rerumu No Purotekuta"** (Protector of the Realms).

AN:/

 **-Kurama telepathically-**

 **(** _ **Hiei telepathically)**_

 _Yoko telepathically_

As soon as those words left her mouth, the male youkai were on her. All the spirit detectives and the kids could see were the dog pile( totally not a pun) where Kagome had been. Yusuke was about jump off and help, but was stopped when Hiei appeared beside him and grabbed his shoulder. He turned his head and was about you to yell at him when he saw that Hiei wasn't even looking at him but was still watching the clearing. " She wont need our or your help detective." Hiei said to him after a few moments. Yusuke looked back to the clearing and watched. While he was doing that Hiei was having a battle within himself, trying not to jump down there and help. He could also see that it was taking its toll on Kurama and by the looks of it Yoko as well.

 _ **(What is wrong fox? You as well as myself both know she is perfectly able to defend herself and the runts)**_

 **-I know that but it doesn't stop me from worrying over her. I know I'm not the only one feeling this way. I can tell you feel the same way Hiei-**

 _LET ME OUT! I WANT THAT NEKO'S HEAD ON A PLATTER! I WANT TO RIP APART PIECE BY PIECE AFTER INJECTING HIM WITH ONE OF MY PLANTS THAT WILL KEEP HIM COMPLETELY ALIVE AND AWAKE WHILE I DO IT! HOW DARE HE TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY! THAT NO GOOD STUPID SON OF A-_

Yoko's rant was cut off by the sounds of shrieking and thuds. They watched with morbid fascination, as the dog pile of youkai was suddenly thrown 40 feet away from the woman. There was not in even a single mark on her. The only thing that showed that something happened was her hair had fallen out of the high ponytail she had it in. Her hair now reached past her ass to her knee caps. She was still smiling slightly like she didn't just throw and kill about 90% of the youkai that were just on her.

 _Oh…she looks so pretty now…_

 **-I have to agree with you there Yoko. She always did look better with her hair unbound then when it was up. Hmmm I wonder if after this she'll let us play with her hair.-**

Yoko was purring away inside Kurama's mind thinking about brushing her hair with his fingers. He always did enjoy it back then. Hiei was now calmed down enough to the point where he wasn't tensed but still alert. Kurama's appearance was gone back to his original state except for his eyes. One was still gold while the other was his green. Yusuke was completely floored with the fight. She looked like she hadn't moved a muscle. He was sure his blood was boiling by now. He was breathing heavier the normal thinking about what a fight with her would be like. _' I wonder if she would want to spar sometime. She looks completely fine like nothing is going on!'_ Yusuke thought to himself. Kuwabara was wondering why such a pretty girl like her was fighting but was also floored with how much spirit energy was coming off her. She was small not overly small but still an inch or 2 shorter the Hiei. He turned back to the fight when he felt her energy but also some youki building up to the point where it was visible swirling around her.

Kagome smiled at the tiger youkai. She looked him over and couldn't help but think _' If he hadn't taken the kids and called me those names he wouldn't be so bad. Too bad with that attitude that he's lost all right to ever reproduce'_. " What is your name youkai?" She asked softly. The youkai looked at her enraged. " My name is Tajiro. You will remember it because once I'm done beating you into submission and getting rid of these runts you'll be begging for me." He finished with a purr. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. She found that she had enough of this game and decided to step it up a notch to get it done and over with. Her spirit energy started to build up with Youki as well. Once it was built up enough that it was visible, she let it break her glamor. Standing where Kagome was an Ethereal youkai standing in her spot. She had the same outfit on as before. But now her raven blue hair were the same color as the platinum blue that tipped her bangs but was now every inch of her hair. She had pure silver fox ears on the top of her head. She also had 9 fox tails that were silver but were tipped with the platinum blue that was the color of her hair. Her eyes had changed to Neon blue with silver cross pupils. On her forehead was the same cross as Souta's , Upside down cross with a red slash diagonally across it, and a neon blue slash on each cheek. The necklace that was around her neck was now emerged into her collarbone. The chain snapped off with just the crescent moon and jewel to embed itself into her collarbone. She smirked then at the stunned faces around her while her 2 top canines poked out from the top of her mouth. Her tongue snuck out from her mouth as she ran it over her canines and lips. There in the middle of her tongue was a tongue ring. Kurama could just imagine when she got it, as Hiei was thinking along the same lines. Yusuke couldn't help but think of other things that Tongue ring could be used for. Yusuke and Kuwabara were blown away when they looked at her after she emerged from the cloud of youki and spirit energy as a female Youkai. Kurama was back to fighting for his body and was looking like he did before he calmed down. Hiei was burying his hand into the trunk of the tree to prevent himself from appearing.

Tajiro couldn't help but pant softly at the female youkai standing in front of him. He thought she was good looking before when he only knew her as human. But now he knew he had to have her as a mate. If she truly was the Rerumu No Purotekuta then he would become the most fearful youkai around. He could even over throw that stupid dog demon and crush his lands. He shivered and purred in delight on his plan. He watched her through lust hazed eyes. Her tails languidly swayed behind her. When her tongue came out to run over her canines he couldn't hold back the growl. He needed her and needed her now. He would fight her and get it done quickly and then drag her off and mate with her then. He could care less about the runts he didn't need them anymore if he had that female as his mate.

Hiei and Kurama both started to snarl savagely but still quiet enough that no one in the clearing could hear them but their companions with them. Kurama's eyes both started to haze over with red and Hiei's eyes started to darken even more. Yusuke suddenly smelled what they were smelling and realized what it was. That fucking cat was aroused off her display! He was disgusted with that smell coming from him, but couldn't help but agree with the youkai. And he wasn't the only one. His 3 other companions were the same. He hadn't felt anything like this not even when he was with Keiko. She was hot when she was human but now he couldn't find a word to describe her. Kurama wasn't any better when him and Yoko saw what was happening to her they felt a thrill run down their spines. When she finally finished dropping her glamor he wanted to throw back his head and howl that she was back. Hiei felt the same way. Even his dragon of darkness wanted out to join her. Which he could understand as she tamed it before he came along. They watched through narrowed eyes as they smelt what her appearance was doing to him.

Kagome snarled at him when the smell of arousal hit her nose coming from not only the tiger youkai but the other youkai that were laying on the grounds dying slowly from her treatment earlier. She looked straight into his eyes challenging him. She knew what he was going to try and do. But, many have tried and failed miserably with either the lose of limbs, pride, lands or even their lives. " Well, well, well. I thought you were gorgeous as a human but now as a Fox youkai….hmmmm. You are defiantly to puuurrrrrfffect to pass up my kitten." Tajiro purred to her. She quirked an eyebrow at him and asked through narrowed eyes, " Is this a formal challenge then cat." She spat the last word out like it was acid. Tajiro smirked and nodded his head. " This is a formal challenge for the runts and also for rights of MATING YOU!" He roared out at the end. Her lips pulled back in a feral grin. She nodded her head to him. " Then I accept. But, one rule. This fight is fight to the death unless I submit to you. If you do survive and I win. You better run and run far and fast neko." She purred out sadistically at the end. She youkai children behind her yip bark and howl. Kai and Souta being the loudest howls as accepting the challenge for the alpha. " True forms then it is my kitten." Tajiro said to her as he started to shift to his full form. When the shift was done. He stood fully. He was about 2 stories high. His fur was the same color as his hair with his stripes as well.

Everyone turned to Kagome after seeing Tajiro transform and stand there as if his real form would win her over right then and there. Kagome's Youki started building at a fast pace to the point where it was a tornado around her blowing her hair around. They watched as her face began to elongate, the stripes on her cheeks to become jagged and her eyes to turn red with cross spinning, before the tornado pulled her out of view. The tornado of youki was blue, red, and silver swirling around her never clashing but appeared to be mingling with each other which was weird as it was because of spirit energy they should have been clashing unless it was just like Yusuke's. The tornado got bigger and bigger till it was 3 times the size of Tajiro. After a grueling 3 minutes it finally exploded outwards. The spirit detectives had to hold on tight to the tree. Kurama had a feral grin on the whole time as did Hiei. There standing in the clearing was a 5 story high, 9 tailed fox youkai in all of its glory. Her fur was silver with highlights of platinum blue here and there. Her ears were tipped with platinum blue and was each tail. At the end of each tail was blue fox fire. It burned brightly and the tails stood on end fanning around behind her. On her forehead was the same symbol that she had on hers in her youkai human form. But enlarged and behind it was the crescent moon and jewel as if it was the background. Her eyes were a neon blue with a lavender pupil. The blues slashes in her cheeks were still there but now the swirled into intricate designs down her neck, to her shoulders, then down her chest to her front legs. They also swirled up and around her eyes as is they outlined them into a mask. She stood proudly over the group of children youkai. She looked straight at Tajiro and you could see the tremble in his body as he looked into her eyes with pure terror. _' OH GOD! It is her! I can't defend myself against her!'_ Hiei couldn't help but snigger when he heard that come from the tiger youkais mind. They were all amazed with her. Yoko was bouncing around like crazy in Kurama's mind trying to convince him to let him out so he could take a run with her. Kurama couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to run with someone like her and if she could keep up to his full speed or not.

Kagome didn't give any warning, finally fed up with waiting. She pounced and landed right on the tiger youkai, Tajiro. Tajiro didn't see it coming till she was already on him. He threw his head back and yowled as her jaws clamped onto his torso. The yowl broke the youkai out of their stupor. The ones that were capable shifted into their true forms and proceeded to jump on the 5 story fox. Panther and tiger youkai in different colors and assizes proceeded to try and land hits on her. She threw her head sideways and threw Tajiro into a couple trees with them crashing to the ground about 100 feet from her. She turned her head and help from her tails started grabbing the other youkai either breaking them by crashing them with her tails wrapped around them or with her mouth. She stepped on the ones that were on the grounds. The spirit detectives were beyond furious watching the display. It was an unspoken rule that you don't attack your opponent from behind. It's a cowards move. Kurama was restraining Yoko in his mind frantically from tearing the youkai apart but he wasn't doing any better himself. Hiei's eyes were blood red from rage in him that he was shaking.

Kagome crushed the last youkai with her front paw before turning her head to Tajiro who was getting up from the ground. As she started stalking towards him, she let her tails trail lightly on the ground letting her fox fire light them blood and mangled bodies of her victims on fire incinerating them but not destroying the clearing. When she was 20 feet from him she lunged. She was tired of the bullshit. Tajiro was locked in her mouth roaring and yowling trying to get away. But, with a final snap, he was no more. Kagome dropped him to the ground at her feet. Once he was there she put her front right paw on his body and snarled down at it, as if waiting to see if he would get up. When he didn't she threw her head back and howled long and loud. Proudly announcing her victory. Warning all around that she was undefeated once again and was not to be fucked with. The youkai children threw back their heads and howled, barked and yipped to show there congratulations and back up their alpha.

 _To Be Continued….._

 **OK. So Tajiro is the tiger youkai. I couldn't seem to find a good name for him till a friend of mine gave me this suggestion. Ill have the next chapter written in a day or 2.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Risen From Time Again**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Disclaimer:** **Inuyasha is property of Rumiko Takashi and Yu Yu Hakusho is property of Yoshihiro Togashi. I only own the OCs in the story and the plot line.**

 **Summary:** She fell down her families shrine well on her 15th birthday. She travelled back 500 years to the feudal era. She broke a jewel of great power and watched it scatter across feudal japan. She and a group of misfits were brought together to repiece the jewel and defeat and evil hanyo. She brought a horrible brother relationship together. She showed kindness to demons and human alike. She even gained the respect of demon lords. She was the Shikon Miko, the greatest protector of time. How will she react when a threat appears after waiting 500 years to return to her family and home? The will make the mistake of incurring the wrath of **"Rerumu No Purotekuta"** (Protector of the Realms).

AN:/

 **-Kurama telepathically-**

 **(** _ **Hiei telepathically)**_

 _Yoko telepathically_

As the howl rang through the clearing and forest for all to hear, Yusuke couldn't help but feel a sliver of fear run down his spine from the howl. It shook him to the core. Something deep within his youkai blood told him to run from the stronger bigger predator. He couldn't help but somewhat agree with instincts but that still didn't mean he didn't want to have a spar with her sometime. He looked over at Kuwabara to see how he was doing as he was quiet through the whole confrontation which was about 2 hours long. Kuwabara couldn't place it but even though that howl striked fear into him, he felt a wave of being safe and protected. _'Her spiritual energy is through the roof! How in the world did we not know that someone this powerful was here in Makai.'_ Hiei was starting to twitch on spot while the howl rung out for all to hear. He wanted to roar back an answer of congratulations, but knew if he was to do that, the others would start looking at him strangely and ask questions that he didn't want to answer. He peeked slightly over to Kurama and was surprised that he lasted this long with holding Yoko back from fully coming out. But, he also knew that Kurama wanted to see her as well. He had known the human version of Kagome when they were younger. He looked back over when he heard the howls, barks, and yips quieting.

Another tornado had appeared around Kagome as she stood proudly in front of her victim after her howl of victory. When the tornado had finally dissipated, Kagome stood there in her youkai form. Not a single thing was out of place, not a drop of blood anywhere near her or on her. She turned her head to group of kids and smiled at them and nodded her head. Souta, Kai and the other youkai dropped the barrier. As soon as it dropped all the other youkai children ran towards Kagome. With the first kids being a bat hanyo and dog youkai about the age of 10 years old both female, ran straight into Kagome's arms which she had open ready to catch them. Kagome caught them easily and swung with them in her arms. She stopped spinning and smiled down at them. Both looked smiling when they heard more laughter. All of a sudden they were crowded by all the other children. She put them down and crouched to the younger ones levels. She began checking them over one by one. When she deemed them fine she turned her head to the 3 older males standing a little bit away from the group. She stood up and walked towards them. When she was only 4 feet away, she smiled at them and opened her arms. The red fox launched himself into her arms. His head reached just under her chin enough to tuck himself under it comfortably. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. " I am proud of you. You did so well standing there protecting your pack. You are brave, extremely brave my kit." Kagome said loud enough for everyone to hear. She rubbed her cheek against the top of his all the while purring. She turned to the other boys after letting go of the red fox. She walked up to Souta first. He tilted his head in submission before she got closer already waiting. She smiled more and grabbed his chin gently with her left hand and tilted his head to the side to get a better look at his face. She moved the hair away from his face with her right hand and snarled when she saw the bruise on his face. It was black, purple and blue already, even with youkai healing, it would take a good couple days to disappear.

When she was done with Souta she turned to Kai who stood proudly beside Souta. She walked a complete circle around him slowly, inspecting him to make sure he was alright. She stopped in front of him and looked straight into his eyes. He locked his eyes with her and didn't turn away. It may have been a complete taboo to lock eyes with your alpha because it was like you were challenging them, but Kagome always wanted her pack to look into her eyes. A smile worked onto her face and nodded her head to him. He smiled back and relaxed when he saw it. She stepped forward towards and lightly grabbed his face with each hand on either side of his face and brought his forehead to her mouth and she lightly kissed it. After the small kiss a blue crescent moon appeared on his forehead where she had kissed it. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug and smiled while burying his face into her shoulder. She hug him back. When she finally separated from him she turned towards her small pack. " I am more than sure now that everyone knows who not touch and what will happen if they do. No one touches what is mine!" She stated loudly to children. They all broke out into grins . Kagome turned her head slightly towards where the detectives were while her back was still to them. " Oi! Are you going to stay in that tree or are you going to come down here and say hi. After all is been 500 years since we've seen each other….Hiei…Yoko." She stated while smirking. " You to Kurama, I have some questions for you that I'm sure you'll be able to answer for me." She finished with a chuckle at the end.

Next thing anyone knew, Yoko was standing in front of Kagome smiling. Kagome smiled back, but before she could say anything she was scooped up and swung around while Yoko was laughing. He pulled her close after spinning and put her on her feet. Once she was on her feet he crushed her body to him and stuck his nose into her hair breathing deeply, while softly whining to her. " You left….I couldn't find you. I looked everywhere for you! Why did you leave me…" Yoko said in a small whisper into her hair. She wrapped her left arm around him and ran her right hand down his hair murmuring back to him. " I didn't mean to but I had to leave Yoko. I needed to go home. I finished the jewel and the wish was made. There wasn't anything else for me to do. I'm sorry." She whined a bit at the end. He pulled his head back and looked her in the eye. She tilted her head to the right slightly in curiosity. " Fine. But you're not leaving me behind ever again! Wherever you go I'm going too!" Yoko finished with a sharp nod. She rolled her eyes laughing lightly. " Hn. That goes for the 2 of us Fox. Now let go of my onna so I can see her." Came a voice form the side. Kagome turned her head and her smile brightened. Yoko pouted but let go. As soon as he did though. Hiei already had Kagome in his arms with his face buried into her neck. His arms tightened around her grumbling the whole time incoherently while his arms tightened on and off unconsciously. Kagome shook her head laughing as she had to wrap her legs around his waist so she wouldn't fall as he picked her up so he could nuzzle her neck. She smiled as she rubbed her cheek against Hiei's purring whiling smiling the whole time. " Missed you too Hiei." She said chuckling. Hiei lifted his head slightly to his eyes could look into hers. " Missed you too onna. But, like the fox said you are not going anywhere without us again. We lost you once were not losing you again." Hiei repeated back to the woman in his arms. Her scent was still the same as it was 500 years ago but with more spicy mix to it that hinted more power then she had before. Their moment together was interrupted though when a loud voice yelled out a bit far from them. " Oi! What the fuck is going on?! And why the fuck is shorty actually hugging someone without trying to kill them!" yelled a voice about 50 feet away from them. Kagome moved her head and looked over Hiei's shoulder in the direction of the voice. She couldn't help but let her eyes widen very slightly, no one else noticed though. Hiei started grumbling while tightening his arms around her not wanting to let go. He growled loudly letting everyone in the area know he was pissed about being interrupted. Yoko was immediately by Hiei's side waiting with his arms open for Kagome. She looked between Hiei and Yoko with an eyebrow raised. "Here Hiei. Hand her over and you can go deal with the Baka. You know you can't do anything about him with her in your arms." Yoko stated with a grin on his face wiggling in place with his tail wagging behind him in a happy way. Hiei growled and shook his head. Kagome sighed and took her arms from around Hiei and looked down at him. Hiei felt alarmed when she took her arms off of him. He let a small whine when she did and lifted his head to look her in the eyes. He had a small barely noticeable frown on his face and was shifting his feet lightly while looking at her. She couldn't help but smile at him and think _' OMG! He is still so adorable with that look on his face. STAY STRONG KAGOME! DON'T GIVE IN!'_ she thought while her expression didn't change. " Hiei, the sooner you deal with him the sooner you come back the sooner I'm not allowed to leave without you again. Besides I'm sure aniki would like to see you again." She said as she smiled a him. Realization passed quickly through Hiei's eyes when he understood what she was saying. He smiled at her and nodded his head as he turned to Yoko and handed her to him, well more like tossed her to him, while she shrieked from being tossed in the air.

Yoko laughed when he caught her. He immediately brought her to his chest so her chin could rest on his shoulder. She really did have to wrap her legs around Yoko's waist because of the height difference. Where Hiei was 2 inches taller then her Yoko was a foot and a half taller. Even Kurama was still taller then her by a foot. His tail immediately began wagging behind him till he had all 8 tails of his. They all appeared as Foxes could control how many were shown. His 8 tails immediately wrapped around hers as hers did the same to his. He growled lightly and nuzzled her neck on the opposite side of where Hiei did. She nuzzled back purring. Yusuke and Kuwabara watched completely dumbfounded with the display of affection Hiei had shown with Kagome and now were even more confused with the way Yoko and Kagome were acting towards each other. Kuwabara blushed from the display that they were giving. He couldn't help but feel they were intruding on something that should be private. Yusuke looked at Hiei who was walking slowly towards them with pissed off look on his face. Now he almost felt bad for interrupting now, keyword almost, But he could care less right now because he wanted answers. He stood up straight and started stalking towards Hiei, Yoko and the chick Kagome.

Kagome felt the air start to thicken with anger. She stopped nuzzling, lifted her head and turned it towards the male that was stalking towards them. Hiei was walking towards him as well and she could feel the anxious feelings coming off her pack. There was also a hint of fear. When she realized that he was stalking not towards them, but towards her pack her aura flared immediately. Her tails immediately turned into 1 untangled it form Yoko's. Yoko looked up sharply when he felt Kagome's aura snap up and her tail turn into 1. They felt a sharp flare up of youki. When they heard snarls, and growls they all turned their heads towards what appeared to be a 4 tailed red fox in beast form. The fox immediately appeared in front of the children with his tails flickering angrily. Yusuke stopped dead at the site of the red fox youkai. He turned into his beast form in a quick second and dint even have a chance to see it. He felt a smirk form on his lips with the thought of a fight with the fox. He called out arrogantly to it not sure what its name is either way " Oi! Wanna fight kitty! Bring it on, Ill blast you with my spirit gun." Yusuke taunted as he power upped his finger ready to use his spirit gun if needed. He didn't want to fight this fox he wanted to fight Kagome. Everyone felt the tension escalating higher with the fox snarling even more viciously.

Yoko immediately knew the situation was bad and that if something happened to the kit, Kagome would not stop at maiming but would actually seek retribution for the attack. He realized that fox was only protecting its smaller pack members as Kagome was with him and they were told of how proud she was of them earlier by protecting the smaller members. He was about to yell Yusuke to back down when the fox snapped his jaws at Yusuke and pounced. He knew he was just trying to intimidate Yusuke into backing down, but it seemed he didn't as the next thing he knew, Yusuke fired with a yell of "SPIRIT GUN!" He watched horrified as the attack went in slow motion towards the fox and with hearing Kagome's enraged roar as she dashed forward. Kagome couldn't believe the audacity of this boy who dared to attack her pack let alone her kit! She roared out an enraged roar as she dashed her way towards her kit and the boy hoping beyond hop that she would get there in time. She knew he would live after a spirit energy attack but he would get hurt and exhausted if he was hit full on. As she dashed forward she saw Hiei and Yoko both dashing after her to either stop the attack or to restrain the boy that came with them. When she got 30 feet away She shifted into her fox form but the size of a horse instead of her full height as she jumped. Yusuke watched as his attack hit the fox and felt bad that the fox actually was hit even though it wasn't even at half strength even though he knew it would cause some harm because of the spirit energy. As he turned his head to the left at the sound of an enraged roar, he watched as the 9-tailed fox, Kagome, came lunging at him with her jaws open and snarling. He realized to late how to stupid he had been to forget that the red fox was part of her pack. He braced himself for impact. But didn't take his eyes from her. When she was 5 feet from him and opening her jaws more to bite him, there was a white blur that slammed into her and threw her of course form the collision of the blur.

 _'HOW DARE HE! HOW DARE HE ATTACK MY KIT!'_ That was all Kagome could think of while charging the boy. When she was 5 feet from him and opening her jaws to latch onto him, a white blur collided with her and threw her away from the boy. As the blur and her tumbled 50 feet from the boy she quickly threw herself away from the blur and got onto her feet. She stared at the blur that was 40 feet from her but still 50 feet from the boy. _**"WHO DARES TO STOP ME!"**_ Her enraged voice howled out. When the blur got to its feet she couldn't help but feel betrayed and hurt when she realized it was Yoko who had stopped her. He stood up and looked her in the eyes. He flinched back as if physically slapped with the look in her eyes.

 _Oh no….Please Kagome it's not what you think. I only did it to save you.._

 **\- Its not your fault Yoko. Please don't think that. If we didn't stop her she would have never forgiven herself if she had attacked him.-**

 _I know that red. But is it really worth it to see that look in her eyes. Its as if I just completely broke her heart, as if I had just completed the most horrendous betrayal. She looks like the time when Inuyasha betrayed her…..I can't stand it please don't leave me Kagome_

Yoko's ears were plastered to his head as he whined and whimpered at the look. He took a step forward but when he saw her take a step back his heart broke a little seeing that she was backing away from him. "Kagome….Vixen…..Please don't . You don't understand vixen. You wouldn't forgive yourself if you hurt him." He said softly to her. She pulled back her lips and snarled at him. _**"You dare stop me from extracting the threat from my pack. You dare stand on his side and defend him after he attacked my kit!"**_ Kagome and her beast replied together. Her beast was starting to take complete control of her. Everyone watched what was going on between Yoko and Kagome. They watched as her neon blue and lavender eyes bled to scarlet with blue irises. Yoko whined again at her voice filled with venom and hate. "Please Kagome. Please just listen. He will be punished I promise you that. But, you can't punish him, not in this state. So please! Calm down." Yoko pleaded with her. He was almost on his knees begging for her to listen and forgive him. He felt destroyed, broken, almost unfixable with the look he was getting. She stared him down with the same snarl on her face. Hiei watched from beside the red fox that was on the ground panting lightly and whining lightly in pain. He couldn't help but feel complete pity for Yoko. He was being treated as a traitor because he stepped in and stopped Kagome from doing something that would shame her when she came back to her senses. He knew how she felt though. This was her kit. Her son that was attacked by Yusuke. Speaking of Yusuke, he looked over and watched him as Yusuke stared at the scene of Yoko and the fox form of Kagome. He felt ashamed and guilty that he had attacked the red fox, and now he was basically destroying whatever relationship Yoko had with Kagome because Yoko stopped Kagome from attacking him when she had full right to.

Kagome watched threw her beasts narrowed eyes as she cried in hurt sadness. She knew that Yoko was just trying to stop her from doing something she would probably never forgive herself from doing but it didn't mean it didn't hurt any less that he had slammed her across the clearing. It felt like it was a knife being plunged into her heart slowly. Her mind started to grow heavy as her beast was almost in full control. _**"Liar…..You are just like the hanyo. A liar, one that only betrays us when we are no longer a use for you. Traitor…..Traitor..TRAITOR!"**_ Kagome's beast roared out the last word as she charged towards Yoko. Her beast was in complete control now and there was nothing she could do. She watched as she fell into darkness whispering one last thing before she succumbed to it "I'm sorry…..". Yoko shifted into his beast form to jump out of her way. As he saw her charge him and roar the last word he looked into her eyes and realized that her beast was in complete control and most likely Kagome wasn't even conscious anymore. But he also noticed before her eyes completely changed red that there were tears leaking from her eyes as if she was fighting herself to not attack.

Everyone watched in berated breath as both foxes charged at each other. No one knew what would happen but they all knew that whatever happened from here on out was going to affect everyone. As the 2 foxes collided with each other there was blast and a cloud of dust covering the fight from view. They all watched the dust cloud begin to fade and waited to see who would be standing. One body laid on the ground as one crouched by it. The person that was crouched next to the body was Yoko. Kagome and him both turned back to their humanoid demon forms. Yoko picked up Kagome as he sat on the ground with her leaning against a boulder. They were both completely battered, bruised and bleeding. Yoko was panting heavily and Kagome had short puffs coming out. She turned her head from Yoko to the side where the red fox, who had turned back from his beast form, and smiled a small smile. She raised her hand slowly to the fox. As she whispered something soft that everyone could hear, her hand fell and fell into a world of darkness. The thing she whispered surprised Yoko, Hiei, because they didn't realize who it was, and Yusuke. She had whispered out

" _**Shippo…."**_

 _To Be Continued….._

 **A/N::** **Ok. So cliffhanger here at the end. I couldn't really figure out how to end this chapter and also have a way for Yusuke to really fit in with it. Yusuke always comes off as someone who doesn't really give a shit about anyone else. He does feel ashamed and guilty for what he did and feels that he deserved to be attacked. Yoko is heart broken that Kagome feels like he betrayed her and Hiei is on the side lines with the red fox who turns out to be drum roll….SHIPPO! Who knows what happens next but I'm still trying to figure out the pairing… Till next time!**

 **JE NAE!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Risen From Time Again**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Disclaimer:** **Inuyasha is property of Rumiko Takashi and Yu Yu Hakusho is property of Yoshihiro Togashi. I only own the OCs in the story and the plot line.**

 **Summary:** She fell down her families shrine well on her 15th birthday. She travelled back 500 years to the feudal era. She broke a jewel of great power and watched it scatter across feudal japan. She and a group of misfits were brought together to repiece the jewel and defeat and evil hanyo. She brought a horrible brother relationship together. She showed kindness to demons and human alike. She even gained the respect of demon lords. She was the Shikon Miko, the greatest protector of time. How will she react when a threat appears after waiting 500 years to return to her family and home? The will make the mistake of incurring the wrath of **"Rerumu No Purotekuta"** (Protector of the Realms).

AN:/

 **-Kurama telepathically-**

 **(** _ **Hiei telepathically)**_

 _Yoko telepathically_

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

 _Everyone watched in berated breath as both foxes charged at each other. No one knew what would happen but they all knew that whatever happened from here on out was going to affect everyone. As the 2 foxes collided with each other there was blast and a cloud of dust covering the fight from view. They all watched the dust cloud begin to fade and waited to see who would be standing. One body laid on the ground as one crouched by it. The person that was crouched next to the body was Yoko. Kagome and him both turned back to their humanoid demon forms. Yoko picked up Kagome as he sat on the ground with her leaning against a boulder. They were both completely battered, bruised and bleeding. Yoko was panting heavily and Kagome had short puffs coming out. She turned her head from Yoko to the side where the red fox, who had turned back from his beast form, and smiled a small smile. She raised her hand slowly to the fox. As she whispered something soft that everyone could hear, her hand fell and fell into a world of darkness. The thing she whispered surprised Yoko, Hiei, because they didn't realize who it was, and Yusuke. She had whispered out_

" _**Shippo…."**_

 **NOW…**

Yoko passed out shortly after Kagome had passed out as well, but slumping against the boulder with Kagome in his lap, his body curled around her protectively. Yusuke watched with wide eyes as Yoko didn't turn back into Kurama and realized that they were both exhausted to the point that Yoko had to keep his form for them to recover. When he looked at Kagome who was passed out in Yoko's protective embrace, that she was beat up pretty bad. She had scratches all over her body but weren't deep enough to cause concern for infection or blood loss.

Hiei sighed when he realized that they wouldn't be able to move till at least Yoko woke up. It would be beyond dangerous at this moment to try and remove Kagome from his embrace or it would be difficult to move both them without them either waking up while making sure they don't let go of each other. It just proves though that even though Kagome felt betrayed and hurt from what Yoko had done, she couldn't control what her beast was doing. They could all understand that though. Yusuke had attacked her kit. He had walked towards the pack of pups. Hiei had hoped beyond hope that Kagome would have at least got a few chunks out of him before Yoko was able to get ahold of her but no, he was disappointed that the detective didn't get hurt.

Kuwabara couldn't believe what had happened. One minute they were walking towards Yoko and Hiei where they were standing with the pretty girl and the next thing he saw was Urameshi shot the red fox with his spirit gun. He couldn't believe that he would do that. He may not be as smart as the rest of the guys or understand a lot about youkais but he did know that it was extremely stupid to attack the fox while all it was doing was protecting the kids. He had watched the pretty girl, Kagome, turn into her fox form and charge Yusuke when he shot the other fox. Then Yoko and her were attacking each other. When he saw the emotions flash cross Kagome's face, he couldn't help but feel her betrayal, but when he looked at Yoko and saw the complete devastation on his face and in his eyes his heart felt like it was crushed. He was pissed at Urameshi for doing all of this. He was the cause for it to happen. He watched as Yoko folded himself protectively around Kagome then pass out while still holding her with his face in her neck. Kuwabara turned towards Hiei and saw him watching the foxes with a soft look in his eyes then look down at the fox youkai beside him that finally passed out from exhaustion.

Yusuke couldn't feel anything at that point. He felt like something broke inside him. Just remembering the look on Kagome's face when she looked over at the fox that they all knew the name of now, Shippo, before she passed out made him feel even worse. That look was full of unconditional love from a mother. The way Yoko seemed to look down at her while he held her meant that she was the world to him that nothing else mattered when she was there. He knew then that he probably almost destroyed all the trust she had for him because he had stepped in and stopped her from attacking Yusuke when she had the full right to. He didn't want to stay around there and find out what would happen when they woke. He knew Yoko would probably be furious with him but wouldn't say or do anything to him. _' I think that's what would hurt more than him yelling and attacking me. The fact of him being so furious at me that he would completely ignore me. Damn it! Im such an idiot. I should have just waited and backed down when the kit snarled at me.'_ He turned towards Hiei to ask what they should do now, even though he wanted to leave he needed to stay to make sure they were alright and apologize, but stopped dead when he saw him picking up Shippo. Hiei was cradling the young kit to his chest and adjusted him so his head was under his chin while he curled into Hiei's chest with a small whine of discomfort. Hiei rumbled lowly in his chest to comfort him while he walked over to the group of kids.

Souta stood still in front of the pack while holding Kai back with Kai's arms pinned to his sides. He watched as Hiei walked towards them with Shippo cradled in his arms. He knew he was fine just in slight discomfort from the attack because he didn't have enough time to prepare himself for the attack he was still young and learning. He snarled lightly at Kai since he was still struggling after watching their alpha pass out after the attack against the other fox. He knew his sister would have won but her beast had taken completely over and with her struggling with it from taking over she had exhausted herself. She was resting now and was fine where she was. He knew who that fox was as he heard many stories from Kagome about Yoko Kurama and Hiei. He had met Hiei before when he had come back from the feudal era with Kagome once to grab supplies when she had broken her arm and was too tired to heal it herself. They got along great and even considered him a brother figure. Yoko too even though they had never met each other. He knew Kurama as well or Shuichi Minamino as his human name is. Kurama was always over at their shrine when they were younger. If he wasn't there, Kagome was at his house. They were inseparable when they were kids. They kind of grew up together. He remembered when he was about 8, Kagome was 12 and Kurama was 11, That he was cornered by some older kids who were bullies. They were demanding that he gave them his lunch money and his soccer ball that Kagome had gave him for his 5 birthday. He refused to do give it to them. The oldest kid who was 14, punch him in the gut. He fell to the ground holding his stomach coughing and crying. The bullies started laughing at him and calling him a crybaby. He didn't want to cry he wanted to be strong like his sister but couldn't stop. One of the other kids kicked him in the side when he wouldn't stop. When they did that he cried out for his sister and Kurama. The next thing he heard was one of the kids scream out in pain followed by a thud. He looked up and saw his sister standing in front of him with her back to him. She had heard him and came running. The boy had raised his fist and was about to punch Souta when she had showed up and punched him in the nose breaking it. She was shaking because of how angry she was. " Who do you think you are for touching my Ototo?!" She screamed at them. Kurama had ran after her when he heard Souta scream for them. He was furious seeing Souta on the ground crying while clutching his stomach. He kneeled down beside Souta and checked his face and saw the bruise. He then saw a bruise forming on his stomach too in the shape of a foot. Kagome had turned her head slightly at Kurama to see how bad it was. When she the bruise on his face, she snapped. " YOU BASTARDS!" She roared at them. She jumped at the leader so hard that he hit the ground with her on top of him. She held the front of his shirt and started pounding her fist into his face over and over again even though the kid kept pulling on her hair to get her off him while screaming for help. Kurama watched as she jumped at the older kid and started beating his face in. He saw movement to his side and saw one of the other boys running at Kagome from behind to hit her. He jumped up and charged at the kid and started to beat the shit out of him too. He never got into fights but he would do anything to protect Kagome. She was his best friend and would never let her get hurt.

After the fight with the other kids, they had gone back to the shrine with Kurama and Kagome walking proudly beside each other and Souta on Kagome's back covered in bruises and some blood from the other kids. They got into a lot of trouble when they got to the shrine but they didn't care. When Kagome's mother, Kun-Loon, asked why they did it, she was amused and proud of the answers she got from them. Kagome had said proudly with her head held high " No one touches my Ototo and gets away with it" and Kurama's answer was even sweeter " Yeah. No one touches Souta and gets away with it and I have to help out Kagome. She's my best friend and we always have each other's back no matter what. And when I get older and become an adult she'll never have to defend herself again cause Ill grow big and strong and protect her. Then ill marry her!" He had said it with so much confidence and determination that she couldn't help but smile. Kagome beamed at him and nodded her head.

Souta smiled at the memory. He noticed that the rest of the pack was shifting lightly behind him with Hiei walking closer. They were also trying to get closer to Kagome as well. He looked at Hiei and smiled lightly as he let Kai go with a warning growl. The teenage dog youkai glared at him halfheartedly but nodded his head. When Hiei was 5 feet from Souta he stopped. Souta smiled more at him and stepped towards him. " Aniki…" Souta said softly. They could hear a gasp and a sharp intake of breath. Hiei smirked lightly at Souta and nodded to him. Keeping one arm holding Shippo to him, he opened his other arm up to Souta murmuring lightly "Ototo." As soon as Souta heard that he launched himself into Hiei's side careful of Shippo and snuggled himself into Hiei's side and gripped his shirt tightly. " I missed you Aniki. Kagome has too." He muttered to him. Hiei felt his heart soften a bit more as he wrapped his arm around Souta and brought him closer as rumbled out "Missed you too Souta, but let's get the pups over to Kagome so they can calm down."

Kai watched the whole fight between his alpha and the male. When he saw, her go down after the fight and passed out. His control had snapped. He didn't want another youkai, let alone a male, near her. He has been with her since he was a pup when she had saved him from being killed. His parents were killed and he had been running from the ones who had killed them for a week straight. He had fallen into a clearing that had a well in it. He was struggling trying to get up when he heard the footsteps getting closer. He didn't have enough energy to run anymore. He threw his head back and howled hoping someone would come to his aid. He curled into a ball there on the ground waiting for either help or for the youkai to kill him. He looked up when he heard a shriek of pain. When he did he saw a female that looked about 16 years old standing in front of him with a sword gleaming at her side in her hand. There was blood dripping from it. When he turned his head sideways he saw the other youkai running away screaming. The one that was hurt seemed to dissolve right where it landed. The female turned around and looked down at him as she sheathed her sword on her back. She crouched in front of him and held out her hand for him to take saying softly with a soft smile on her face not wanting to scare him " Hi. My name's Kagome. Why don't you come with me little one and we'll get you cleaned up and some food before you tell me what happened." He was so surprised but relieved that he threw himself into her arms crying. After she had cleaned him and fed him he told her what happened. She asked if he wanted to stay with her and her pack. He found out then that she was a fox youkai as well. He stayed with her till she no longer could stay there anymore and had to return to her time. When she had he stayed with Sesshomaru and Shippo. When the time came to see her again they waited at the well house for her. When she had appeared he immediately waited till she recognized him. He was so afraid that she wouldn't recognize him since he was much older and mature then when she last saw him 500 years before. She did know who they were and welcomed them with open arms. After that they stayed together no matter where she went whether it was the Makai or the Ningenkai. 3 years later there they stood in the clearing.

Hiei moved the group towards Yoko and Kagome. When he got close enough Yoko started snarling lightly in his sleep induced state. Even though he was unconscious he still knew when someone was close to him. Hiei watched as he curled more around Kagome. When Hiei pulsed his aura out to Yoko and Kagome the effect was almost immediately. Yoko stopped snarling and relaxed to the point that they could have pulled Kagome away from him but would probably still get a fight. The pups around him shifted slightly, not sure if it was ok for them to move towards Kagome. Just then Kagome's aura flared in response to their anxiety. It felt like a pulse of love and protection. Everyone in the vicinity visibly shivered and relaxed as it passed over them. Kuwabara stood not too far from Yusuke but not close enough to him in case someone else attacked. Yusuke felt even worse when he felt the pulse hit him. He felt so relaxed and cared for. It felt like it was wrapping around him. Hiei rumbled out a sound that almost sounded like a purr. Souta and Kai both relaxed more. Shippo also stopped whining and fell into a healing sleep with the pulse of his mother's familiar power. Once the pulse stopped all the children swarmed around the 2 foxes. They curled themselves around them in a circle to protect them with the youngest ones the closest to the adults. Hiei placed Shippo next to Kagome and Yoko's sleeping forms.

He walked over to Souta and Kai and sat down keeping watch waiting for 1 of the foxes to wake up. He looked over to Yusuke and Kuwabara to see what they were doing and saw Kuwabara talking to Yusuke by a tree. Yusuke was sitting against a tree with his head down. Kuwabara was crouched next to him trying to get him to talk to him. Hiei tilted his head slightly and zoned in listening to their conversation. "C'mon Urameshi. What the hell were you thinking. You need to apologize to her and Yoko. I don't know what their relationship is but after what you did, I don't think it's going to be the same anymore. Her trust for him broke because of him defending you. We need to go over there and at least see if Yoko is ok." Kuwabara tried to reason with him. He just couldn't understand what he was thinking now. He watched as Yusuke sat there with his legs bent and his arms hanging limply from his knees. His head hanging at an angle that you couldn't see his eyes. "I know I was stupid for doing it and I know I need to apologize. I just…UGHHH?! I can't explain it! I didn't deserve to feel safe and protected just then. I don't deserve to be around here. I think I just need to go back for a bit and figure out what I need to do and how to make it up to them." Yusuke replied. He really did want to go back and sort everything out. Kuwabara nodded his head.

Hiei looked up when he saw Kuwabara walking towards him while Yusuke stood where he was waiting for something. When Kuwabara was 10 feet away he stopped and bowed at his waist. Souta and Kai showed shock on their faces when he had bowed at his waist. It was a formal way of apologizing. Hiei just watched with an indifference look on his face. Kuwabara stood up and looked straight at Hiei. " I am very sorry for what has happened here. Even though I had no part in it, I still wanted to say sorry. We will be going back to Genkai's shrine for a bit. We'll let you know Hiei when we're coming back." He stated quietly but for all them to hear. With a nod from Hiei he turned around followed Yusuke out of the clearing into the woods and disappeared. Once they were gone Hiei turned to Souta and Kai. "We'll wait till either Yoko or Kagome wake up first then we'll head back to your homes. In the meantime, why don't you tell me what's been going on Souta. Last time I saw Kagome she wasn't acting like this." With that coming from Hiei, the 3 of them sat down and began talking about the past 500 years for 2 youkai and 3 years for one youkai as well.

 _To be continued….._

 **A/N::::**

 **Ok a little note here. Sorry for the long wait I have a sick 7-year-old and a 2 year old with chicken pox at home with me for the past week. There is a little insight on how Kai came to know Kagome. Souta also reveals slightly on Kagome, Hiei, Yoko and Kurama's relationships are. In the next chapter, will be more about Kagome's pack and who is in it. Can't wait for next chap.**

 **Ja Na!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Risen From Time Again**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Disclaimer:** **Inuyasha is property of Rumiko Takashi and Yu Yu Hakusho is property of Yoshihiro Togashi. I only own the OCs in the story and the plot line.**

 **Summary:** She fell down her families shrine well on her 15th birthday. She travelled back 500 years to the feudal era. She broke a jewel of great power and watched it scatter across feudal japan. She and a group of misfits were brought together to repiece the jewel and defeat and evil hanyo. She brought a horrible brother relationship together. She showed kindness to demons and human alike. She even gained the respect of demon lords. She was the Shikon Miko, the greatest protector of time. How will she react when a threat appears after waiting 500 years to return to her family and home? The will make the mistake of incurring the wrath of **"Rerumu No Purotekuta"** (Protector of the Realms).

AN:/

 **-Kurama telepathically-**

 **(** _ **Hiei telepathically)**_

 _Yoko telepathically_

Souta turned towards Hiei and sighed. He really didn't want to tell Hiei everything that has happened in the past 3 years since his sister had seen Hiei, Yoko or Kurama. It was bad enough when he had to stand there and watch everything they went through, all for Kagome to deal with it herself. He knew that he should let her tell Hiei and the others herself, But she won't. She's too ashamed and hurt from all that has happened to tell them. They are the closest things they have to family besides everyone else in the pack. He decided right then and there, even if Kagome would be probably set him on fire when she found out, that they need to know. He went to open his mouth when they heard a groan. They all turned over towards where Yoko and Kagome were. Yoko was slowly coming to.

The first thing that hit Yoko's senses was the warm body he was curled around. Then his sense of smell came back. When he smelled the scent that could only be his vixen's, he nuzzled his nose into her hair and started purring. He knew that there were others around them, but they didn't seem hostile and he could feel Hiei's aura nearby. It took Yoko a couple minutes for all his senses to come back and when they did, the memories from the fight earlier, their reunion, the detective shooting Shippo and last but not the least, the look on Kagome's face when they fought. He tensed when it all came back. He whimpered tightening his arms and body around her more, hoping beyond hope that she would forgive him and not leave him again. He could feel Kurama still sleeping in the back of his mind and was glad that he was so he could think faster and better trying to figure out a way for her to forgive him and apologize to her. He sighed when her scent drifted up and through him. He felt her aura pulse lightly for him as if trying to comfort him. He knew that it was going to be hard when she woke up. But he didn't care. He had her here with him at the moment and he wasn't about to push it away.

Hiei looked at Yoko and knew that he was thinking about what happened earlier. They needed to hear what happened to Kagome and her family first. It was the best time to do it as Kagome was asleep and couldn't interrupt Souta from telling them. He linked his mind to Yoko to let him the know the need to talk when he heard Yoko's thoughts. _'I don't know what I'm going to do when wakes up. Hopefully she won't hate me. I know her beast was in control but it could have been her feelings shining through easily. I just wish I could have more time with her….'_

 _ **( Fox. We need to talk to Souta. Something has happened while we were separated from her and we need to find out. Put her down beside Shippo and come here so we can discuss this.)**_

 _I know Hiei. Just give me a few more minutes with her. This just might be the last time I get to if she truly does hate me. I don't want to let go. The last time I did she disappeared and we couldn't find her._

Hiei nodded his head to Yoko and looked at Souta and Kai. " Kai why don't you go and sit with Kagome while Yoko and I talk to Souta about the separation from and now." Hiei said to Kai. Kai stood up with a stiff nod and walked over to Yoko who stood up with Kagome in his arms. Kai held out his arms to him so he could hold her while they talked. Before Yoko put her in his arms he looked down at her and smiled. He gently pushed her bangs from her face and kissed her forehead where her marking sat, blue upside cross with red slash diagonally across it. He handed her to Kai and walked over to where Souta and Hiei sat watching him. Kai sat down with Kagome laying across his lap and her head against his shoulder. The pack circled more tightly around them.

When Yoko finally sat down Hiei turned to Souta and nodded his head. Souta took a deep breath and let it out. " Nee-sama came back about 3 years ago in about a month. She was covered in blood and looked like, frankly, like shit. Sesshomaru, Kai and Shippo were waiting outside the well house for her. They had showed up earlier in the day and explained to kaa-san, jii-chan and me who they were and that she would be back later that day. We listened as they explained the final battle to us. We were horrified on what happened. Kaa-san cried for your loses. When you didn't show up with them Hiei, We thought the worst. They explained that they hadn't seen you in a hundred years so they couldn't tell you when she was coming back. I watched as Kagome pushed open the door of the well house and walked out. Even though she looked like shit and was covered in blood she was smiling walking with her head held high. She saw them standing there. All she did was smile softly and open her arms. Shippo and Kai were both hugging her in seconds flat. After they reunited they came in the house. We talked for hours until it was late. Sesshomaru had to leave but Kai and Shippo both stayed. After a couple months almost everything was back to normal. Kagome went back to school for the rest of her grade. Shippo and Kai both went with her. Sesshomaru had a house bought down the street for the guys and Kagome. Everything was going great for about a year. Then it all changed.." Souta took in a shuddering breath closing his eyes reliving the memories of what had happened 2 years ago. He opened his eyes and looked at both of the Youkais sitting in front of him. Kurama had woken up in the beginning of his story but didn't want to interrupt. " Jii-chan was in the shrine store when he had a heart attack. Kagome was at her place, Kaa-san was at the store and I was in the house taking a shower. No one knew what had happened till it was too late. Nee-sama found him an hour later, just as he was having his last breaths. It tore us apart that he was gone but she was there for his last moments. She walked his soul to the portal where Enma was waiting for him. He told her to take care of us and that he was proud of her. After he passed and we had the funeral, it was shaky for us. Kaa-san got depressed Kagome was training all the time. I quit soccer to help around the shrine and house after school. A couple months later, we got a call from the police saying that Kaa-san was hit by a car. She died on impact. She left everything to Kagome and me. After that we moved in to the house that was down the street. We still have the shrine though. We started coming here more and more often. Kagome still goes to school and is in her last year of high school this year. She transferred and so did Shippo and Kai. I'll be going to the same school as them too. Since Kaa-sans death Nee-sama hasn't been the same. She's been more closed off except for people she knows and trusts. It doesn't help with what that **mutt** had done to her before she left the past. Hopefully with you guys here shell become herself again even if it's a little bit. Oh and Yoko?" Souta said as he turned his head. Yoko nodded his head to him to say he was listening. " Don't worry. Kagome won't be made at you or hold what you had to do against you ok? She knows and it was her beast that had taken over. Shell forgive you. She loves you guys to much to hate you." He said with a smile on his face.

Hiei, Yoko and Kurama had listened to Souta tell them what had happened for the past 3 years. Hiei felt horrible for not being there for her return. He hadn't known and at the time he was under Koenma's ruling. He couldn't do anything about it. Yoko felt worse but felt happy to at the fact that Kagome would forgive him. His vixen always did forgive him. He loved that about her. Kurama felt bad that she had gone through all of that and no one had been there except for the pups and her Ototo. Best friends were supposed to be there for each other through everything. He remembered when his mother was in the hospital. Kagome was there for him through it all except for the day he had met Yusuke. That was Kagome's 15 Birthday. He now understood what had happened that day and why Yoko was always quiet when she was around him. Even when they were younger Yoko was either asleep or not paying attention to what was going on. They all looked over at her when they heard a small groan of discomfort. Yoko was already letting Kurama take over his body and change back so he could rest. But before he fully passed out he had a small conversation with Hiei and Kurama.

 _Kurama please tell Kagome I'm sorry for what happened I would tell her myself but I need to rest. I'll let her know as soon as I have enough energy_

 _ **( She will be fine fox. You heard Ototo. She always forgave us back then if we screwed up. She loves us too much to hate us)**_

 **-Hiei is right Yoko. She will forgive you no matter what. Now get some rest. I'll take it from here and take care of her. I need some Kagome cuddles. I haven't had them in a long time-**

Kurama finally had changed back fully as he felt Yoko pass out. He stood up and walked over to Kagome. He knelt down beside her and watched her. Kai let his arms, that were wrapped around her, loosen so if she wanted to get up she could.

Kagome felt refreshed but still tired. She knew who was around her as soon as everything came back to her. She realized that Yoko wasn't holding her anymore that it was Kai instead. When she opened her eyes and turned her head, her eyes connected to amused but some emerald colored eyes that stared right back at her. She felt a smile bloom on her face when she him smile and open his arms. Kurama smiled when he saw her smile at him. He opened his arms for her. " Come on now. I haven't seen you in 4 years and I want my Kagome hugs. Do you know how hard it is going without them." He said to her while his smile grew more genuine. She launched herself into his arms as he caught her and sat down. He pulled her to his chest and laughed. She laughed too, happy that he was here. The both looked at each other and smiled more. " I missed you." Kurama murmured to her. She nodded her head too. He stood up as he put her down. Kagome looked over at everyone and smiled. All the pups were sitting around them in a circle watching her. She knew that they were tired. She was glad they no longer had fear in their scent from what had happened. Looking over at Hiei and Souta she smiled. She had missed her family and friends. But most of all she had missed her boys. She looked beside Kai and saw Shippo laying there passed out but fine. Her eyes softened at him as she kneeled and brushed her hand through his hair. He shifted onto his side closer to her and murmured in his sleep something that made Kagome's eye twitch and for the rest to laugh. " Mmmmmmmm….yes I would love to eat all the ramen." Shippo murmured. Kagome stood up as she looked down at them. As she did an idea hit her. With a evil grin on her face, while everyone else backed away from her, Formed a snow ball and dropped it down his shirt.

Shippo woke with a loud yelp when he felt something freezing fly down his shirt. When he finally stopped running around he heard the laughter. Looking over at the noise he saw Kagome leaning against Kurama laughing while the rest of them did to. He scowled at her but turned to pouting instead. "Kaa-san why did you do that! That's so mean….." He whined to her. Kagome giggled and shook her head. "You needed to wake up Shippo. It's time for us to head back and take the pups home. I know that I won't be going anywhere else without someone or should I say certain Youkai, following me. So, the sooner we get back the sooner we get to go home. I don't know about you. But I would love to do this before he finds out where I am and decides I need to spar." Kagome said with a small pout on her face. Hiei snickered while Kurama grinned down at her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. "You are not going anywhere without me Kag-chan." Kurama stated as he shook his head and tightened his grip. "Hn. That goes for me as well onna. We already warned you. We are not letting you leave our sight." Hiei repeated as he stood with his arms crossed in front of him. Kagome smiled wider and nodded her head. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Let's start going then. While we're at it. You guys can tell me what has been happening for the past 500 years for you." With that she started barking out to her pack to get up and start moving. They started walking towards the west direction. As they were getting to the tree line. Souta was walking ahead of Kagome, who was being flanked by Hiei and Kurama on either side, decided that he had to tease his sister one time before the got to the west. "So, Nee-sama, I didn't know you had a harem of youkai waiting for your return. Like c'mon." Souta said over his shoulder as he took off on a run. "SOUTA!" Kagome roared as she ran after him. Hiei and Kurama both exchanged glances and chuckled before taking off after them. The rest of the pack already running ahead.

 _To Be Continued…_

 **A/N:: Sorry for not updating a while. Finally have this chapter done and I'm already starting on the next. Keep posted ….. Ja Na!**


	8. Author Notes

Im soooooo sorry everyone that has been reading this. I have been having the worst past couple of weeks. I have unfortunatly had an allergic reaction all over my arms and back from something that we " doctors and myself" have no clue has caused it. I have the next chapter almost finished and i will be writing another one after that so you guys will have 2 chapters instead of one! it is my way of apologizing. Keep reading and thank you for the reviews so far,


	9. Chapter 7

**Risen From Time Again**

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Disclaimer:** **Inuyasha is property of Rumiko Takashi and Yu Yu Hakusho is property of Yoshihiro Togashi. I only own the OCs in the story and the plot line.**

 **Summary:** She fell down her families shrine well on her 15th birthday. She travelled back 500 years to the feudal era. She broke a jewel of great power and watched it scatter across feudal japan. She and a group of misfits were brought together to repiece the jewel and defeat and evil hanyo. She brought a horrible brother relationship together. She showed kindness to demons and human alike. She even gained the respect of demon lords. She was the Shikon Miko, the greatest protector of time. How will she react when a threat appears after waiting 500 years to return to her family and home? The will make the mistake of incurring the wrath of **"Rerumu No Purotekuta"** (Protector of the Realms).

AN:/

 **-Kurama telepathically-**

 **(** _ **Hiei telepathically)**_

 _Yoko telepathically_

Kagome had eventually caught up to Souta and tackled the boy to the ground where they proceeded to turn into their beast forms but only the size of a horse for Kagome and the size of a pony for Souta. Souta looked the same as Kagome except for the markings that she had on her face legs and chest. The rough housed with nips, tugging and yips. Eventually the rest of the pack had shown up to see the chaos they had created. Kagome was sitting on Souta who was laying on his stomach. She sat there with a smug kitsune grin on her muzzle looking at them. Hiei and Kurama couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. She snickered as well. Souta took that opportunity to push her off, but as its Kagome she just jumped off him and trotted over to Hiei and Kurama. Kurama looked at her with a smile on his face as he scratched behind her ears and Hiei ran his fingers through her fur on her back. Kagome turned her head to her pack with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes she barked at them. They all shared grins and took off on a run with Souta, Kai and Shippo in the front. Kagome turned her body and slipped Kurama on her back and immediately took off with a howl to the sky. Kurama was completely shocked and hung on tight at first till he got his baring's. Once he did he sat up and relaxed only holding on lightly. He looked to his right and saw Hiei right beside them running as well with a grin on his face. Kurama shook his head and looked forward. He couldn't remember the last time he had gone for a good run even if it was on another some ones back. _'It's been a long time since I've done this. It feels good to be able to just run. Yoko would be loving this right now if he was awake.'_ Kagome turned her head to the side so she could see Kurama's face and felt a grin tug at her muzzle with the look on his face. She turned her head more and saw Hiei running alongside of them. She yipped at him to get his attention. When he turned his head towards her she nodded her head lightly towards Kurama and then towards the front. Hiei nodded with a grin on his face when he realized what she was saying. He started to speed up. Kurama was brought out of his memories when he saw Hiei start to speed up past them. He looked down at Kagome and smiled at her. "C'mon Kagome. Let's show Hiei that Kitsunes are better than fire youkai anytime." She grinned wickedly and lifted her head as she started to speed up to let a long powerful howl come out. Kurama also lifted his head and howled out as well. It was harmonized perfectly. A tune that was a gorgeous melody. They took off faster, all you could hear in the forest was the howls echoing and their feet and paws hitting the ground.

Souta, Kai and Shippo exchanged grins when they heard Kagome's second howl from behind them. They were glad that she was having fun. They loved her, they all did but she needed to relax sometimes. She was a great alpha and sister. She was too hard on herself sometimes though. What happened today, was supposed to be a walk around the castle grounds when they were kidnapped. They knew she was going to come for them but it didn't mean that they were happy with her having to do it. Souta shook his head with that thought and looked forward. He could see the gates in the distance and knew that he would have to tell Kagome. He turned his head toward Kai and nodded his head. Kai nodded back and started to fall back. When he did, he flashed beside Kagome while running still. There was a quick flash and Kai had turned into a grey and silver dog, a little smaller then Kagome. He barked to her and she yipped back agreeing that it would be better to transform back so not to raise questions. With a nod, Kai jumped into the air towards the rest of the pack when he summersaulted in the air there was another flash and he was back to his humanoid form. When he landed, he started running again to catch up, never losing his footing.

Kurama looked down a Kagome after Kai had left and nodded. "I'll jump off in 10 feet Kagome so you can change. I'll keep up don't worry." He said as he stroked her neck. She rumbled quietly and nodded back at him. Hiei nodded to them as well while slowing down so Kurama could jump and Kagome could shift. Kurama swung his legs to the side of her and jumped off. He took a small stumbling with his feet but righted himself and kept going catching up quickly. They had caught up to the pack quickly and slowed down so Hiei and Kurama were walking with the pack in between them. The older boys in the front. Hiei turned his head behind them and wondered where Kagome was. As soon as that thought passed there was a trembling in the ground. When he turned back again he saw Kagome jump over the pack in her beast form still. When she landed in the front her tails stood proudly behind her with fox fire and purification flames licking at the ends of them. With her head down, she bared her fangs at the guards and everyone else that stood in front of her pack. She snarled loudly at them as she raised her head. The guards at the gate all bowed on knee to her as her pack followed behind her. 1 youkai guard who was an eagle youkai decided to try and grab Kurama's arm as he walked by. Before anyone could react, Kagome was standing beside Kurama in her Human form with her claymore pointed at the youkai's throat. "You dare touch someone who is a guest here? Someone who is with me that I brought here ?!" She only raised her voice loudly for everyone to hear her. Kurama shook his head slowly. He knew she had to stop this baka of a youkai form what he tried to do. He wrapped his arm around her waist and bent his head to lay on her head and smiled. "Kagome. Let's go. I'm sure Sesshomaru-sama would not be too happy with us being late. I'm also tired and I'm sure you are too. Let's talk to him, get food then go to bed." Kurama spoke calmly as he said this and nuzzled softly into her hair. He was tired and hungry and just wanted to cuddle and sleep. He had missed her and didn't want to be interrupted anymore.

Kagome stood where she was Kurama spoke to her. She purred softly as he nuzzled her hair. With a soft sigh Kagome pulled her claymore from the baka youkai infront of her and nodded to Kurama. Hiei smirked from where he was standing with the rest of the pack. Souta couldn't stop the smirk from his face even if he wanted to. She didn't know but he could see the envious glares sent at Kurama for being able to hold her and shower her with affection. When they hear him say that he wanted to hurry up and go to bed with her, there was growls coming from almost all the male youkai around except for him the younger ones and Hiei. Kai did growl lightly only for him to hear and snapped his eyes towards to him when he heard it. Kai's eyes were tinted red around the edges. He knew that Kai had affections for his nee-sama but not to this extent. With a sigh he shook his head and walked through the gates with their pack. Hiei nodded his head to him as he appeared at his right. Shippo and Kai were both behind them walking next to each other. Kurama and Kagome finally made it to the front of the pack with Kurama's arm wrapped around her waist. Hiei came up on the other side of her and walked beside them.

As they got to the front of the mansion the heard a joyful cry and watched as the doors were thrown open and multiple youkai parents came flooding out crying the children's names. The kids broke away and yelled for their parents while running to them. Kurama and Hiei watched as they were reunited with their parents. Souta, Kai and Shippo came to stand beside Hiei as Kurama removed his arm from Kagome's waist as the parents turned toward her. Kagome's face showed no emotion as she had a mask of indifference on. All the parents bowed low to the ground thanking her nonstop. A 7 year old male and female horse youkai walked up to her looked up at her face as she stared down at them showing no emotion. They looked at her each other and nodded. They turned back and threw their arms around her waist nuzzling her stomach. Everyone froze when it happened. Some were terrified that she would punish them or their parents for the action. Kagome looked down with a slight widening of her eyes. As she looked down into their eyes she couldn't help but let her eyes soften and have a soft smile show on her face. She crouched down in front of them and opened her arms pulling them in while nuzzling the side of their heads softly while purring. Kurama and Hiei watched with soft smiles on their faces.

 **-She'll make a great mother someday wont she Hiei-**

 **(Yes she will fox. Hopefully it will be with someone who cant take care of her as she should be.)**

 **-Hmm. You make sound as though someone else might walk in and steal our Kagome away from us Hiei. Are you giving up your claim?-**

Hiei sent a narrowed gaze to Kurama but turned back when he saw Kagome getting up. He appeared at her side in a blink with his hand extended to help her up. Kagome looked at the hand then Hiei and smiled a small smile. Hiei grabbed her hand and helped her up. When she did get up he pulled her to his side and smiled at her. His arm was wrapped around her waist while the other was still holding her hand. She shook her head lightly at him and chuckled. He smirked at her and let the arm that was around her waist to fall to his side. He then dragged her back to the pack where they waited for her. Kurama smiled and stood on the other side of her and weaved his fingers between hers with a slight squeeze. Souta and Shippo both nodded and walked through the doors with Kai following behind them. Everyone walked down the hall to a study. Once they arrived Kagome turned towards Hiei and Kurama and smirked at them with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. They both smiled and nodded to her while pulling their auras and scents in so nobody would feel or smell them. After they did that Kagome turned towards the doors and pushed them open. "Aniki! I found something that you might want to see!" She called into the room as she walked towards a figure that was sitting behind a desk. The figure was a Inu-youkai with long silver hair that reached his hips. On his cheeks were 2 stripes on either side. On his forehead was a blue crescent moon framed by his bangs. His gold eyes showed a small amount of curiosity and annoyance. He wore a white button up dress shirt with the top 3 buttons undone and black slacks. He looked towards her with a small frown on his lips. Shaking his head towards his Imouto he spoke in a monotone voice not betraying his thoughts. "Kagome, what have you found now. Any more of your strays?" He looked indifferent but you could see the slight widening of his eyes as Hiei and Kurama walked into the room to stand by either side of Kagome. She wrapped an arm around Kurama's waist who was on her right side and linked her arm through Hiei's right arm with her left arm. She smiled at him when she saw the look. "It's been a long time hasn't it Sesshomaru-sama. Over 100 years I believe." Hiei said with a small smirk on his lips as he grabbed Kagome's Hand that was on her right arm. "Yes, it has hasn't Sesshomaru-sama. You have been quite mean to us as well for keeping our Kagome away from us too." Kurama said with a smile and twinkle in his eyes. Sesshomaru stood up and walked around his desk to stand in front of the trio. "Hm. So you have returned to us have you Hiei, Kurama. To think that I got rid of you 2 years ago." Sesshomaru replied to them with a tint of teasing in his voice. Kagome grinned up at Sesshomaru as he stood at 6'8. "They're home aniki. They're finally home." She said with a smile. Sesshomaru smiled and nodded at Kagome with amusement in his eyes as Hiei and Kurama tuned towards her with softened eyes and soft smiles. "Yes Kagome. They are home."...

 _To be continued…_


	10. Chapter 8

**Risen From Time Again**

 **Chapter 8:**

 **Disclaimer:** **Inuyasha is porperty of Rumiko Takashi and Yu Yu Hakusho is property of Yoshihiro Togashi. I only own the OC's in the story and the plot line.**

 **Summary:** She fell down her families shrine well on her 15th birthday. She travelled back 500 years to the feudal era. She broke a jewel of great power and watched it scatter across feudal japan. She and a group of misfits were brought together to repiece the jewel and defeat an evil hanyo. Se brought a horrible brother relationship together. She showed kindness to demons and human alike. She even gained the respect of demon lords. She was the Shikon Miko, the greatest protector of time. How will she react when a threat appears after waiting 500 years to return to her family and home? They will make the mistake of incurring the wrath of **"Rerumu No Purotekuta"** (Protector of the Realms).

AN:/

 **-Kurama telepathically-**

 _ **(Hiei telepathically)**_

 _Yoko telepathically_

After seeing sesshomaru and explaining why they were for the confrontation of Kagome and the youkai that kidnapped the kids, they were dismissed to do what they wanted. Hiei and Kurama both had their own rooms for the stay even though they both wanted to decline it as they probably would just stay with Kagome as they didnt want her out of their sight. When they managed to get out of the study they realized how late it was. Kagome grabbed their hands and dragged them to a different wing in the castle to the show them to their rooms. Sesshomaru had put them on either side of Kagome's room so if they decide to stay in their rooms they were close by. Kurama's room was on the right of Kagome's and had a green forest theme. There was a 4 poster queen bed against the left wall of the room with green and white sheets and comforters. A door on the right wall led to the bathroom. On the back wall was the balcony doors that led out to the balcony that overlooked the back garden. It also conected to Kagome's and Hiei's balconies as well. The carpet was on off white color that was soft to the touch. A wardrobe was set up by the bathroom door filled with some pants and shirts that were in his size. There was also some in Yoko's size aswell. After looking aorund the room Kurama walked to Hiei's room into seeing Hiei had already put his sword and coat on the wrack by the wardrobe. It was the same setup as Kurama's room but was black and blood red color for the sheets, comforter and carpet. They both nodded and walked over to Kagome's door and knocked. They heard a soft "come in" form inside the room and walked in. Kagome had a 4 post king sized bed against the left wall in the middle. The colors of her comforter was a mix of platinum blue, green, blood red, black and silver. Everything in her room was a mix of those colors. She had a fire place against the back wall beside the balcony doors. In front of the fire place wasa pile of furs ina large circle that would fit Kagome, Souta, Kai and Shippo in their beast forms, to curl up together and sleep comfortably. There was a wardrobe beside a vanity set with a large mirror attached to it on the right wall by 2 large doors that led to the bathroom. On the other side of the balcony doors was a medium size desk that was made out of the god tree. Either side of the bed had a night stand made also of the god tree. They looked towards the doors of the balcony and looked out to see Kagome leaning against the railing watching the moon and stars. She was wearing a large light blue t-shirt that ended against the middle of her thigh. She had black pajama pants underneath but no socks. Her hair was undone and brushed, lightly moving aganst the wind. She looked like her human self without her youkai attributes.

Kurama watched her with a smile on his face as he leaned against the doorframe of her balcony. The way the moonlight shined down on her lit her up. She truly was a goddess standing there under it as if she was meant to be a part of it. Kurama thought back to how they had met and couldnt help but smile fondly at the memories. He never believed that he would have been here like this back then.

 _FLASHABCK_

 _Kurama was walking to his new school with his mother holding his hand. He was only 5 years old but he was very smart for his age. He would be starting kindergarden his year. As his moher and him walked towards the front of the school he saw a girl being bullied by a couple other kids. They were pushing her around till she fell on her knees and cried. They kept picking on her calling them names. He was about tell his mother when they little girl yelled. " Kagome-nee-san!" She wailed. As soon as she yelled he saw a blur attack one of the older boys to the ground. The blur turned out to be a girl a year older then him. She had black hair pulled into pigtails at the back of her head. She sat on the boys stomach and grabbed his shirt. She pulled her arm back and punched him right in the face. The other boys realized what happened when he cried out on pain trying to push her off of him. The jumped at her trying to get herr off. She grabbed 1 boy by his arm and threw him over her shoulder while getting off the boy on the ground. She turned around and swung again at another boy. 2 minutes later the 4 boys picking on the girl were on the ground crying and holding the spot wherever she had hit them. She stood infront of the little girl panting. She narrowed her eyes at the boys and spoke loud enough for Kurama to hear her as the little girl held on to her leg. " Touch her again and I'll do worse then what i just did to you! Now back off!" She yelled at them. They took off as soon as she finished. She huffed and turned around and dropped to her knees in front of the little girl and started checking her legs, arms and face. " Thank you Nee-san." The little girl said quietly. " There bakas for thinking they could hurt you. I hate how hey bully everyone here because they're older then us. Are you ok? They didnt kick your face right?" The girl questioned the younger one. She shook her head no. " Well come on. Let's get you tot he office and get you cleaned up." The older girl said as she crouched infront of the younger girl so she climb on her back. Once she was there, they walked by Kurama and his mother towards the office. " Excuse me sweety." Kurama's mother called out to her as she walked by. She stopped and turned her head towards her." Yes ma'am?" he said poiltly. " Can you be a dear and show us where the office is please? I have seemed to forgotten where it is." She smiled soflty to the girl. She blinked her eyes and nodded her head to the older lady. " Sure. If you just follow me I can show you were it is." The girl smiled to her. They walked quietly to the office. As soon as they got there a middle aged man with silver hair tied in a high ponytail walked out of his office towards the girl. " Ah! Kagome, what happened here?" He asked as the girl now known Kagome helped the other girl onto a chair. " Those boys were bullying her again. She yelled for me and I went to see what was wrong. The pushed her to the ground and scrapped her legs up. I hit them." Kagome said with a shrug at the end. The man sighed and shook his head smiling at her. " It's not a good thing for you to hit them Kagome. But, I can see why you did it. Ill call thier parents about this. But who is this behind you?" He questioned as he looked to kurama and his mother. Kagome looked behind her and blinked, having forgotten she was showing someone the office. " Ano...They were looking for the office and couldnt find it so they asked me to show them." Kagome said as she kneeled on the ground infront of the younger girl cleaning her knees with a wet cloth. The man nodded and stood infront of Kurama and his mother. " Well, Im Touga Taisho. Im the principal here. Welcome how can I help you?" He questioned them. " I'm Shiori and this is my son Shuichi. It's his first day at school today." Shiori said with a smile. Kurama looked to his mother and then the principal and bowed to him. " It's nice to meet you." He said in a quiet voice. " Welcome then! I am glad you have decided to come here. Its a good school. We do have our little protector for the younger ones also." Touga said with a smile looking over at Kagome who just finished bandaging the other girls knees. " There you go Su-chan. All better. Next time they come near you walk away from them. If they dont. Come find me and Ill always be there to back you up." Kagome said with a smile on her face helping Su-chan up. " Thank you Nee-san." Su-chan said as she hugged Kagome. " Kagome-chan? Do you mind showing Shuichi and His mother to his classroom. Its the same as Su-chan's." Touga asked as he stopped infront of Kagome. Kagome nodded her head to him and grabbed Su-chan's hand. " Please follow me." They followed her down the hall between other kids. " Excuse me, Kagome-chan?" Shiori asked. Kagome tilted her head back and nodded. " I saw what happened with those boys earlier. I wanted to ask what happened. It seems that is not the first time those boys have done this. " Shiori questioned. Kagome looked down at Su-chan skipping beside her swinging her arm and smiled. " It's not the first time they have done this. Its not just Su-chan they do this too. They do it almost all of the younger ones. They think cause they are older they have the right too. I dont like it and dont put up with it. They are 2 years older then me making them 8 years old. They tried picking on me the first day I was here. I didnt put up with it and fought back. My daddy has me in martial arts. My family are from a long line of Priests and Priestesses. We are trained from when we can walk to defend our selves. I dont let the weak get walked on. I got in trouble the first time it happened but when my daddy and found out why, I was let off with a warning. Those boys dont care though and pick on the ones younger then me. I fight for them and protect them. Im a miko intraining and were supposed to stick up for them." Shiori smiled at Kagome and nodded. Kurama was looking at Kagome with awe on what she said and did. He couldnt believe that someone would do that without asking for anything in return. They eventually stopped at a classroom door with a teacher standing at the front of the classroom. Some kids were already there putting there stuff on their hooks. Kurama felt a bit scared being in a place that he didnt know. Kagome walked up to the teacher and talked to her while pointing at them. The teacher walked up to them with a smile. " Hello. My name is Ms. Klain. Ill be your teacher this year. Its very nice to meet you Shuichi." She smiled down at him. He bowed back to her. While his mother and teacher were talking he felt a tug on his hand and looked up. Kagome had his hand in hers and smiled down at him as she was 3 inchs taller then him. " Come on Shuichi. Ill introduce you to the rest of the kids while your mom talks before I have to go to my class." He nodded with a smile and followed her over to a group of kids. A boy his age with black hair and gold eyes smiled at him. " Minna. This is Shuichi. This is his first day here so I want you to be nice and help him out with what ever he needs. I have to go to class now but I will see you at lunch and recess." Kagome said with a smile to them. They all nodded to her with smiles. She turned to Kurama and smiled at him. She put her hand on his head." Im just in the classroom 3 doors down on the right ok Shuichi. If you need anything they will help you. Like I told them I will see you at recess and lunch so be careful. Those boys earlier shouldnt try anything again for someime. But, if you need me just come get me. " He nodded with a small smile. She turned aorund and stopped at the teacher and his mother . She nodded to something they said and walked ouut to her class. The day passed by in a blur for him. and before he knew it 3 months had passed. Kagome and him had gotten close since then to where they were pratically best friends. One day though changed from a peaceful day to a nightmare. It was just after lunch when the teacher had asked to talk to Kurama with Mr. Taisho. Kagome watched from her class window as crouched in front of him and placed his hand on his shoulder with a sad expression. Kurama shook his head and pushed himself away from him. Kagome knew something was wrong and jumped out of her chair and bolted for the door just as Kurama turned and ran down the hall in her direction with tears trailing down his face. She ran down the hall stopping just as Kurama ran into her. She wrapped her arms aroound him and slid to the ground on her knees hugging him while he cried his eyes out into her shoulder. " Why did he leave! They said he died! Theyre lieing Kaggy!Tell them to stop lieing!" He cried out. She lifted her head to look at and he shook his head and looked to the ground. That day while sitting in the middle of the school highway had changed Kurama and Kagome's friendship. She saw him at his weakest and helped him through it and he saw her at hers when her father left 6 months later. The friendship grew stronger where no one could break it. They were never apart from each other. Together forever. " Kaggy?" Kurama asked one night laying down on a hill beside Kagome watching the stars. " Hmm?" She replied. " We're gonna be best friends forever right?" He asked turning his head to her. She turned her head to him and smiled holding her pinky out. He hooked his with hers." Together forever." She replied._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Kurama shook his head at the memory and smiled. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind and layed his head against hers. Hiei walked over and leaned against railing beside her as they watched the stars. They stayed like that for a while longer before heading to bed. Kagome climbed into the bed and laid down in the middle. Hiei crawled in behind her and wrapped his left arm around her. Kurama crawled in front of her and faced her. Once everyone was in the bed Kagome flicked her hand and he flames went out on the candles she had lit. Kurama laced his fingers with hers while watching her slowly falling asleep. " Together forever Kaggy. Together forever..." Was the last thing heard in the room as all 3 fell asleep togeher for he first time in ages.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 **AN:: I want to apologise to everyone for waiting for these chapters. I have been having some complications with my health lately and it was a big scare. They were testing me for cancer and after a long line of different tests waiting months for results. I have tested positive for ovarian cancer. Luckly we caught it on time and im only in my first stages. So please bear with me. If you have any suggestions for future events or chapters please message me on here or review. I still havnt decided what the pairing is yet. We'll see.**

 **JA NA**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone. I just wanted to apologise for the long wait. A lot of things have been going on for the past couple weeks and its been hard. I have been going through everything that the doctors have put me in. I refused chemo because the stage im in isnt that far along. I havebeen writing chapters on and off when im not so tired so please bare with me. Thank you for all the support for the story so far. Hope you enjoy. So heres chapter 9. Hope you like it. Kinda short but I should havea new chapter up in no more then a week. Thanks!**

 **Risen From Time Again**

 **Chapter 9:**

 **Disclaimer:** **Inuyasha is porperty of Rumiko Takashi and Yu Yu Hakusho is property of Yoshihiro Togashi. I only own the OC's in the story and the plot line.**

 **Summary:** She fell down her families shrine well on her 15th birthday. She travelled back 500 years to the feudal era. She broke a jewel of great power and watched it scatter across feudal japan. She and a group of misfits were brought together to repiece the jewel and defeat an evil hanyo. Se brought a horrible brother relationship together. She showed kindness to demons and human alike. She even gained the respect of demon lords. She was the Shikon Miko, the greatest protector of time. How will she react when a threat appears after waiting 500 years to return to her family and home? They will make the mistake of incurring the wrath of **"Rerumu No Purotekuta"** (Protector of the Realms).

AN:/

 **-Kurama telepathically-**

 _ **(Hiei telepathically)**_

 _Yoko telepathically_

The sun light flittered through the balcony doors lightly on to the sleeping faces of 3 demons. On a king size bed was 2 males curled protectively around a female on the bed as if to make sure nothing could harm her. On the left was a male with red hair that mingled with the platinum blue hair of the female. He laid in a green muscle shirt and black sleeping pants. His left arm was wrapped around the females hips as she faced him with his right used as a pillow for himself. The other male wore a black tank top and black sleeping pants behind the females back. His black gravity defying hair blended in with her hair, with the white star burst being almost unseen. He had his right arm wrapped around her waist with his face pressed into her neck. The female had her hair down mingling in with the others hair. She slept peacefully surrounded by the males. Her face was pressed into the male in fronts chest. Her left hand was clutching his shirt while her right hand was intertwined with the male behind hers right hand laying on her waist.

They're peace was broken when a knock came to the door waking both males but the female. A snarl came out of Hiei's mouth as he lifted his head at the door that was protecting whoever it was that was stupid enough to wake them up from the best sleep he has had in centuries. A soft whine came from Kagome as she snuggled more into Kurama as he groaned from the noise. Hiei's snarl died on his lips when he heard her whine. He untangled himself from her as he slipped off the bed with thoughts to kill the person on the other side of the door.

\- Hiei?- Came a groggy voice from Kurama as he slowly started to wake.

( Go back to sleep fox. Someone is just knocking on the door. Ill deal with it. Don't let our onna wake up, she needs the sleep.) Came Hiei's response to him as he walked, more like stalked, towards the door. He turned and saw Kurama wrap both his arms around Kagome and snuggled back into him as she did to him as well. He rolled his eyes at the scene and turned his attention back to the door as he opened it. Standing in front of the door was Shippo, Kai and Souta. The were still dressed in their sleeping clothes as if they just got up as well. Kai's hair was messy along with his white undershirt and blue boxers. Souta looked ready to fall over wearing a grey t shirt and grey boxers. Shippo was wearing no shirt and green sleeping pants. His ponytail was down and messy. Hiei snorted at them and gave them a glare promising death for waking him up. " What do you want." He growled out in-between his gritted fangs. Souta blinked twice then remembered why they were there. " Sesshomaru said we have to come wake you guys up because apparently Koenma is flipping his shit and looking for you guys. He was informed by Kuwabara that you stayed with us. He wants to see you in the study. Both of you." Souta said all of this as he leaned against Shippo who leaned against him to. They were barely awake and were woken rather loudly and horribly earlier just to come tell them. Hiei's eyes narrowed as he heard each word. He didn't want to leave Kagome alone. Hell, he didn't even want her out of his sight but the stupid toddler wouldn't leave it alone till they talked to him. He nodded his head at them. " Ill get the fox and we'll meet him at his study." Hiei said as he turned back into the room to wake Kurama and let Kagome know.

( Fox. You need to get up. Apparently the toddler needs us in Sesshomaru's study.)

-Hmmm...I'm up, I'm up. I don't want to get up but I'm up.-

Kurama groaned in defeat as he woke up. He looked down when he saw Kagome trying to practically become one with him. He smiled down at her and nuzzled her cheek. Hiei walked over to the other side of the bed and grabbed his shirt and threw it on but not doing it up before crawling on the bed and poking Kagome in her back lightly. " Kagome..." Kurama said softly trying to coax her awake. He didn't want to leave but they had to, he at least was going to tell her where they were going before he did anything though so she wouldn't think that they left her. She growled lowly from being prodded awake. She turned over to face Hiei with her back facing Kurama dismissing him. Hiei smirked and leaned down while crouched on the bed on his feet ready to flee after what he was about to do. In position he leaned down to her face and licked her cheek from her jaw all the way up to her hair making sure it was as slobbery as possible. As soon as Kurama saw Hiei getting ready to do it he jumped off the bed and hid beside it watching from there to see if he needed to run from her as well. As soon as she felt his tongue her eyes snapped open with a loud snarl. Hiei jumped back in time to miss her claws and he ran from the room laughing the whole time. Kagome sat in the middle of her bed with her hair everywhere making her look like a dangerous wild animal, which she was at the moment. Kurama crawled onto the bed behind her and wrapped her in his arms and nuzzled her cheek with his. She pouted and turned her head to him with a question in her eyes. " You wouldn't wake up and we needed to let you know we have to go talk with Sesshomaru. We didn't want to leave and you wake up thinking we weren't coming back." Kurama spoke softly to her. Kagome nodded her head as she yawned widely showing off her fangs. " Mhmmm ok. I'm going back to sleep." Kagome said as she threw herself back into the middle of the bed. Kurama chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. He got off the bed and walked to the door not even bothering to put a shirt over his night shirt or brush his hair. He nodded to the 3 boys still standing at the door as he walked out. All 3 boys ran into the room and piled onto the bed around Kagome curling into her. Kurama smiled and shook his head as he closed the door heading down the hall to deal with what ever it was Koenma needed with them so he could get back to bed with Kagome.

Koenma paced in Sesshomaru's study as he waited for Kurama and Hiei to appear. Sesshomaru watched the stupid prince of the spirit world pace in his study. He knew that the fox and hybrid would be there soon as he had Kai, Souta and Shippo wake them up. He knew they spent the night with Kagome and it would be completely stupid if he had gone to wake them, so he sent the next best. The 3 pups wouldn't feel their wrath and they would be getting here as soon as possible to be able to get back to bed with his Imouto. He heard the feet walking down the hallway towards them with 2 angry auras hanging around them. He smirked at the stupid toddler for wanting them awake and there now. If he thought he could get them to leave and go back with him, he had another thing coming. If he did manage a way to get both demons to go with him, Kagome would not let it happen. It had been 500 years for both Yoko and Hiei but its been about 5 years for Kurama. She was not about to let a toddler prince take away her pack from her again.

The door slammed open with Hiei walking in with bloodlust coming off him like water. Kurama walked in with a tired smile on his face. They were both still in their sleep wear not caring if it was unappropriated. They were taken from a sleep that they hadn't had in a long time. Sesshomaru watched the 2 detectives sitting in the seats in the corner that had come with Koenma, eyes widened as they saw the state the other 2 were in when they walked in. Yusuke didn't know what to think. Kurama was in a muscle shirt and sleep pants with his hair disheveled looking as if he had just had the best time of his life. Hiei had his shirt unbuttoned and open with his messy slightly as well. He didn't even have his sword with him! Kuwabara wasn't doing any better either. He watched as they both looked towards Sesshomaru and nodded their heads to him and then look at Koenma waiting to see what he wanted. Koenma's face paled as he realized that neither of them was in the best of moods and began to think twice of trying to drag them back with him. No! I am not a coward. I am prince of the spirit world! They will come back with me even if i have to lock them up! " What do you want toddler." Hiei ground out as he glared at Koenma. Kurama yawned and sat down in the chair by Sesshomaru's desk watching everything play out. He noticed Yusuke and Kuwabara sitting in the corner and felt his mouth twitch up and nodded to them as well. " You are coming back with us. You had no right to take off like you did. Your mission was a success and nothing else is needed to be done. So get your things and lets go." Koenma spoke looking at both of them with authority in his voice. He trembled slightly and paled further when both of their eyes narrowed. Kurama watched through a narrowed gaze daring him to try and rip him away from Kagome. Yoko was starting to wake from his anger and knew it wouldn't be long before he decided to take over and kill Koenma for his stupidity. Hiei wasn't doing much better as the room started to heat up from his anger. " You do not tell us what to do toddler." Hiei spoke back as toddler came out in a hiss. " You have some nerve to come in here and tell us what to do and that we need to leave with you." Kurama felt his aura flare and couldn't help but let his flare as well. Yusuke and Kuwabara both stood up from their chairs, not sure what to do but would do what they had to do if they had to. Everyone's head snapped to the door as they felt a huge aura flare in response to Kurama and Hiei's flaring. " Ohhhhh. You've done it now. You woke her up." Kurama said as he grinned at them. The doors came flying open smashing into the walls falling off. Standing in the door way was Kagome. Her hair was settling around her as she surveyed the room. Her neon blue eyes seemed to glow as the silver cross pupils spun. Her lips were pulled back in a snarl as her eyes landed on Koenma who was shaking realizing whose home he was in. She started to stalk forward towards him as she slowly began to circle him. " What, are you doing in my home Prince!" She growled out as she circled him. You could taste the fear coming off him. " Kagome-sama!" He squeaked in response. Kagome circled to his front and stood 10 feet from. " Answer the question boy before I remove you!" Kagome snarled out at him. Koenma began shaking. Yusuke and Kuwabara both took a step forward to stand beside Koenma but stopped when the heard 2 loud snarls come from Kurama and Hiei. They both appeared on either side of Kagome. Hiei's eyes were more red then usual and Kurama had gold merging with his own green." I was just coming to get my detectives that's all Kagome-sama. Ill leave as soon as I get them and bring them with me." Koenma said as he shivered. Kagome narrowed her eyes on him as her ears twitched on her head and her tails twitched behind her in agitation." And you think you can walk into my home, and take what is mine Little prince." Kagome hissed at him as her aura started making wind appear." You will not touch my pack or so help me I will kill you little prince and there is nothing you or your father can do about it." Koenma sank to his knees and pressed his head to the ground realizing who her pack members were. " I apologize Kagome-sama, I didn't know they were part of your pack! I wouldn't have if I had known. Please forgive this lowly prince!" Koenma begged while his voice cracked. He knew what happened to Naraku 500 years earlier when he had tried to kill her pack members. It was utter destruction. He didn't survive and never would have.


End file.
